Rebound
by Cami of Queenscove
Summary: Kel's having some problems getting over Cleon. When she goes to her former knight-master, Raoul, for some comfort, she finds more than she bargained for-and finds just the person that might be able to help her get over Cleon. Chap 10 finally up!
1. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lioness, Immortal, or PotS series by Tamora Pierce. She gets all the kudos for those illustrious books. So please don't sue me. Please?  
  
Summery: Kel's having some problems dealing with her breakup with Cleon. When she goes to her former knight-master, Raoul, for some comfort, she found more than she bargained for - and finds just the person that might be able to help her get over Cleon.  
  
Rebound - Chapter 1 - Escaping  
  
Kel drowned herself in the tub of hot steamy water that lay in front of her. She had been through this before with Cleon; she knew very well that someday he would have to marry some heiress, if not for love then for money. She never thought it would ever be so soon though. True, she thought, most young men were married when their brides were younger than sixteen, and Cleon's was aging near eighteen. She was a beauty, from what she heard. Long flowing hair brighter than the sun, intense icy eyes, with a rosy complexion. Kel could never match her, in looks or money, and yet she had still chosen to give her heart to Cleon.  
  
'How foolish that was,' she thought resentfully.  
  
Cleon had been engaged to the rich beauty for two months. Two months he had gone without telling Kel. His mother had arranged it for him; turns out that the heiress's father and her were old lovers somewhere down the line. It would be ironic that their children would end up together. And they would. Kel could do nothing to stop the wedding. Cleon had told her as much when he had said that his family would lose the fief if they lost this marriage. And he was right; Kennen was in dire need of money from an outside source, especially with its crop ratio dropping from the unusually cold winter. Money was sparse; even Cleon and his family had to ration their food and supplies.  
  
'I suppose I deserve it, for acting like some lovesick girl.'  
  
The day that Cleon had told her, she had cried like a baby, blaming everyone from the Stump to King Jonathan. She had insisted that it wasn't Cleon's fault; that they were all against the two of them. She had even pleaded with him to run away together, to travel the world, alone except the two of them. She had hit and screamed and fought what was coming, but the inevitable happened. Cleon had taken her in those strong arms of his, and for once allowed his passions to get the better of him. Afterwards, she had fallen into a deep slumber in his safe, protective arms. When daylight finally came, he finally did what he had come to do and told Kel that the way that would be most profitable for everyone was to just be "friends." Cold needles of truth surrounded Kel, and the protective bubble around her burst. She had demanded him to get out of her room - rather forcefully, in fact. He had left without a word, but the look he had given her just as he departed was worth more than she could ever replace.  
  
He pitied her.  
  
Kel, now a knight, had no real duties so far, apart from the occasional patrols around the city. Third Company had recently returned from the Scanran border; there would be no fighting for them for quite a while. Her former knight-master and his party of the King's Own had been given a reprieve from the King, being told to stay out of trouble for their brief vacation. Kel had no problem with this, and was perfectly content to stay in her rooms and wash away whatever feelings she ever had for Cleon in her tears. It was so un-Yamani like, it scared her. If one man could reduce her to this wreck of a woman, she could only imagine what her next heartbreak might be like. Nothing had ever broken her so. She had always been the strong one, the shoulder that the others cried on. Never once had she ever thought that those roles might ever be reversed. When the others had knocked on her door; she had locked it. When the birds had tried to fly into her room, the window was closed. And so it went on for two weeks.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Kel! Kel, open this door this instant! Kel, I swear to Mithros, I will brake down this damnable door if you don't open it right now! Kel! Damnation, woman-"  
  
The door creaked open. Kel's swollen face peeked out of the door. Her nose was red and blotchy, her cheeks pink and tender. Bloodshot eyes darted to Neal's scowling face.  
  
"What?" Kel's voice was scratchy and uneven.  
  
"What do you mean what? Here, open this door so I can get inside." Neal pushed against the door that Kel was trying to hold close, but was too weak to even give a good attempt. Her hair was matted to her forehead, sweat dripped from her legs and she breathed as if she had been exercising. Neal stormed in, Kel closing the door behind him. "Now, what's this with you locking yourself up in this damnable room for two weeks?"  
  
Kel shrugged, glaring at her friend. "So does everyone know? I suppose it's probably some big court intrigue by now. 'The Lump withers into a downtrodden wash-up of a girl because of an affair with one of her fellow knights-in-training. No, wait, they probably made it out so that it looked like I was the one who seduced Cleon, broke his heart, and is now just sitting her in my room, plotting the next way I can seduce my friends. Tell me that's not what they're thinking." She gave a sardonic grin to Neal, and sat down on her bed. Neal sighed, turned and locked the door, and sat down beside her.  
  
"Listen to me, Kel. No one, I repeat no one, thinks that. Or if they do, they better keep it to themselves if they know what's good for them. You have more friends in court that you would think. Even Wyldon is smart enough to know that the court intrigues that people think up about you are always a spin-off of the truth. Do you honestly think that we would let them go on thinking like that, even if they did believe you to be some harlot?" Kel shrugged away from him.  
  
"I don't care what they think. It's not them that matters anyway."  
  
Neal creased his eyebrows. "Then who is it that matters? Certainly you don't think that Merric or Cleon or Owen would think any less of you if - "  
  
Kel abruptly got up off of the bed at the sound of Cleon's name. Neal mentally berated himself for his slip of the tongue.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kel. I - I know it isn't easy - "  
  
"Damn right it isn't!" Kel hissed at him. "It just hurts. That's all. I'll get over it, and when I do, that will be that. I'll make myself forget that I ever loved him. I'll just forget! It'll be easy! Easy..." Her eyes suddenly acquired a far away look, as Neal's jaw dropped slightly. He put an arm around Kel, pulling her down to the bed and holding her tightly against him.  
  
"Kel, you shouldn't forget that you loved him. Get on with your life, yes, but never forget-" Kel held up a hand.  
  
"Neal, please leave." Neal released Kel suddenly and turned her to look at him. Tiny trickles of liquid flowed down her face. "Just go, please."  
  
Neal wiped away the tears from under her eyes.  
  
"Alright love. Just take care. And don't think like that, all right?" Neal stood up from the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have as many enemies as you think, Kel. People care about you, you know."  
  
With that, he left her in her room. Kel cried herself to sleep silently.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Cleon was worried. He hadn't seen Kel up and about the practice courts in a week or two, and he was beginning to think that she really wasn't as strong as he had thought. He sighed, and concentrated on his exercises. If she was going to sulk, then so be it. Whatever she needed to help her get through these next few weeks.  
  
"Cleon!" a strong, clear voice came from the other side of the practice court. Cleon looked around and saw Neal coming up to meet him. "Cleon!"  
  
Cleon smiled and held up a hand to his friend. "Hey, Neal," he said as the green-eyed man came up to him. "What's going on?"  
  
Neal smirked. Then he punched him.  
  
Cleon was sent backwards as his landed dazedly on the ground. Groggily, he shook his head and glared at Neal. "What the hell was that for?  
  
Neal gave him a sideways grin. "I don't know. Maybe for breaking my best friend's heart, but hey, who knows? Think for once Kennen! No one has been able to get into her room for two weeks. When I finally do get in, low-and- behold, I find out that this is all your fault. How do you expect me to react?"  
  
Cleon got up shakily, his eyes narrowing. "Listen Nealan, I don't know what Kel told you, but whatever she's facing now is nothing compared with what I had to face in telling her. So don't you come up to me acting like you know what's going on, because you don't. Face it, all you'll ever be is a third wheel.  
  
Neal froze up, his face contorting in white-hot fury. Emerald magic washed through him as he simmered in rage. Slowly he regained his composure and went over to Cleon. "Need a hand?" he asked the redhead simply.  
  
Cleon looked at him suspiciously, but took his outstretched arm. Once he was up, Neal smirked again and punched him, storming off before Cleon even hit the ground.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Raoul took a sip of his grape juice, thinking complacently. He had finally been able to thwart Jonathan into not making him go to the big summer solstice ball. It had been one of the few victories he had thwarted from his regal friend.  
  
At least, on a social scale.  
  
If Jon had forced him to go to another dull, uninteresting social function, Raoul thought he would scream. There were few things in this world that could cause Raoul that kind of stress, and Jon was one of them. He could see how Alanna had been repulsed by the thought of marrying him. Living that life of constant balls... Raoul shuddered involuntarily.  
  
'Now all we have to worry about was how we're going to get Kel out of her room.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a sound. It was a scratchy sort of noise, and it came from the door. It was almost as if someone knocked, but had second thoughts about it just as their knuckles touched the door. 'How odd,' he thought.  
  
Raoul got up from the chair he was sitting on and put the glass of juice down on a nearby table. Sighing, he made his way to the door when he heard something bump up against it, softly. Frowning, he turned the handle and opened the door.  
  
Someone fell back onto the floor next to his feet.  
  
"Kel?"  
  
Kel blushed noticeably as she stared up at her one time knight- master. She smiled sheepishly as she held up a hand to him. "Care to give me a hand up?"  
  
Raoul willingly obliged, staring at her intently as he pulled her up. She had a look in her eyes that worried Raoul. It was... not right, the look she had. Granted, she had just been locked in her room for the past two weeks. Mithros only knows how she got food in there. Probably that maid, Lalasa.  
  
Kel smiled at him warmly, sending nervous thoughts through his head. He didn't think she was exactly rational at that moment. Besides, when she smiled like that she reminded him of an unstable Alanna.  
  
"Mind if I come in?" she asked innocently. Raoul decided right then against sending her away. This might be one of the few chances he had to help her out of her melancholy behavior. Not that she really needed it; she seemed perfectly cheerful now. He knew better though, as led her in as he closed the door behind them.  
  
Kel smiled warmly at her former knight master as she sat down on a chair in the middle of the room. "You know, Raoul, you've always been there for me, through all my hormones and womanly fits. Why on this good earth did you put up with me?"  
  
Raoul knitted his eyebrows, thrown a bit off track at her bluntness. She wasn't usually so forward.  
  
"Do I really need a reason?" Raoul asked thoughtfully. Kel smirked.  
  
"Didn't they ever tell you not to answer a question with a question?" Raoul pursed his lips together and tried to hide his smile.  
  
"Who ever listens to those Mithran etiquette teachers?" he joked. Kel allowed herself a small snicker as she got up from off of the chair.  
  
"You see, Raoul, I just realized that through everything I put you through, you still stayed with me. Now, that's a true friend. Not like that Kennen backstabber-" Her eyes suddenly narrowed into tiny slits of what they were, but then relaxed. "And then I wonder, would you always be there for me, Raoul? Would you be there even if I broke your heart?" She came over to him and put a finger on his chest. Raoul swallowed hard and backed away from Kel.  
  
"Kel. Listen to me. You are not over Cleon yet. I can understand that. Goddess only knows, I haven't gotten over Buri, and we haven't been together for months now. But you are not going to make it better by trying to forget it! You can't just pretend it didn't happen! Kel-" he grabbed her arm "-you must trust me on this. Doing this won't solve anything. Please, Kel." He stared at her intently.  
  
Kel was silent for a long time. Finally she spoke. "Don't you wish it would all just go away sometimes?"  
  
"Of course I do." Kel looked up at the big man.  
  
"Then why would you deny me escape?" Raoul swallowed hard for a second time.  
  
"It's not that simple." Kel gave him a sardonic smile.  
  
"I'm making it that simple." With that, Kel grabbed the collar of Raoul's shirt and kissed him hard. She bit his lip until it bled. Raoul stiffened, and tried to pull away. Kel held on to him tightly as she kissed him, not allowing him to get away. When Raoul finally managed to pull away, he gaped at her.  
  
"Kel, what are you doing?" he asked her incredulously.  
  
She came up to him once again. "Escaping," she said simply before she grabbed him again and pressed her lips roughly against his. Raoul pushed her away again.  
  
"Kel, we can't. If we ever-ever did-" he was cut off by a kiss on his lips. He lost himself in that kiss, and picking her up, carried her to his bedroom. Throwing her on his bed, he lunged on top of her to kiss her neck. Kel held his lips up to her mouth again, and in one breathless moment, kissed him with passion and vivacity.  
  
Hours later, she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: Now wasn't that interesting? I think that will be it. I might have it as an ongoing thing, if you like it... *cough hint hint* I never did this kind of thing before, so feel free to flame, critize, or whatever you young people do nowadays. I would like something like 10 reviews at least, mostly because I think I'm the first one to do something like this and that gives me originality points *hopeful look* Well, I hope you liked it!  
  
*~KK~* 


	2. Bad Men

Disclaimer: Honestly, I don't think I own anything Tamora pierce wrote. For one, I would be a helluva lot richer than I am now. I think. Well, I don't own them! Ok?  
  
Thank yous go to: Angel, B, Xelena, Lady Aladaine, Snow*flake, jilla kala, miss julep, Serenity, CrystalRose, Katy, Christine, Paige, White-wolf, Squire Kali, and MagixPawn. Thanks soooooo much!!! ^_^  
  
Rebound - Chapter 2 - Bad Men  
  
Raoul opened his eyes to find a blanket loosely draped around his body. A warm scent filled the air, intoxicating his senses. He rolled over, half expecting to see Buri there next to him.  
  
Instead, he saw Kel.  
  
She was a beautiful thing, lying placidly cloaked in only a thin beige sheet. Not the type of beauty that you find in some court girl, mind. It was the type that filled you and saturated you until you couldn't bear to stay away any longer. She would never be one of those thin, fragile dolls that paraded their looks to the world. And that was the way that Raoul liked it.  
  
He gingerly ran a finger across her cheek. Would she regret what they did last night? He didn't want to ruin what they had. He would never give up the companionship that they had shared throughout their four years together. She was-used to be, that is-his squire. She had saved his life more than once, and for that, he had given her something few other knights would have conceded to.  
  
He had given her a chance to prove herself to the world.  
  
And she had proved herself to them, on numerous occasions.  
  
Last night, Kel had proven herself to him. She had came forth as a vulnerable, shaken girl, and had emerged as a strong, brave woman. She had given herself to him, trusted him, and loved him all at the same time.  
  
He would never be able to forget that.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kel smiled a sweet, sardonic smile and rolled over to rest her stomach on the man she had loved so thoroughly last night. He wasn't smiling at her. He wasn't grinning, laughing, or even playing with her hair as he had so fondly done last night before they had both fallen into a deep slumber.  
  
He was gazing at her so intently, in fact, that it started to make her feel uncomfortable.  
  
Kel raised an eyebrow playfully, to try to break the heavy-laden tone of the atmosphere. "What?"  
  
Raoul raised a hand to her forehead, smoothing back her hair. "You're beautiful," he whispered so softly she had to strain to hear him. She smiled and blushed, as he lovingly stroked her tawny locks.  
  
"We have to talk about this, you know," Raoul said gently. Kel smiled and sat up, letting the blanket casually fall to her waist.  
  
"Later," she replied. "Now, I'm hungry, and you're paying for breakfast."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Raoul had brought her to a well-known breakfast bar among nobles. It was a fancy sort of place, where you could end up paying a pretty steel piece before any food even passed your lips. Red drapes hung from high ceilings, cascading to the floor in an effortless manner, while white linens draped from the tabletops.  
  
"So how is the situation with Scanra?" Kel asked intently.  
  
Raoul shrugged as a waitress brought him eggs and pancakes. "They've simmered down, for the most part. They haven't been too much of a problem ever since we left from border patrol before you had your ordeal. We haven't heard of another sighting with those mechanical beasts since we left. Jon and Myles have been organizing a spy effort to learn what they are and who created them, but that's about it for now."  
  
"Ah. So we're basically just sitting around waiting for them to make a move," Kel said.  
  
"Pretty much. Although, if you want my opinion, they've been quiet for far too long. The ceaseless waiting is driving me insane. At least if we were doing something I could make use of myself."  
  
Kel smirked. "Anything is better than going on progress, though." Raoul laughed.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. I still wonder how I survived those endless balls." They both smiled. Raoul snaked his hand across the table to meet hers, causing her to blush.  
  
"Thank Mithros I always had you to keep me sane," he said affectionately. Kel grinned and put her other hand over his, entwining their fingers together. He took her hand and brushed it across his lips.  
  
"Raoul, stop that! Think of what would happen if people were to see!" Kel exclaimed, though not pulling her fingers from his lips.  
  
"Oh really?" He traced her fingers with his, then returned her knuckled to his lips again. "What would they do, Lady Knight?"  
  
"Well, most likely, they'd start some obscene rumor about the two of us being in bed together-" Raoul raised his eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"The fact that we are in bed together is not the point in this matter," she said in a hushed voice. "People would talk."  
  
"Let them," Raoul replied as he stood up abruptly and kissed her, Kel blushing like mad all the time. When he pulled back, Kel looked positively livid.  
  
"I should slap you!" she exclaimed, forcing her voice to be quiet.  
  
Raoul leaned back in his chair and grinned. "But you won't," he said with utter certainty. Kel pursed her lips together and glared at her one-time knight master.  
  
"You are a bad man," she uttered, positively fuming.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Look, Celeste, look!" Marie exclaimed vividly. "Look, isn't that the commander of the king's own, Raoul?"  
  
Celeste glanced over to where Marie was looking. "Why, Marie, I do believe it is!" But what would he be doing here? He never comes to any place other that the pigs pen those soldiers keep themselves in. And who's he with?" Marie scrutinized the young girl sitting across from Raoul and frowned.  
  
"I'm not sure. Did you hear about his affair with that Sarain whore? Buriram, I think her name was." Celeste rolled her eyes and waved her hand in dismissal.  
  
"That's old news, honey. They've been sleeping together since before the great progress tore up Eldorne's economy. But that new one, I don't know who she is!" Celeste replied. "Look, what's he doing? He's kissing her! Well, the nerve! Public displays of affection in that manner are so inappropriate."  
  
Marie sneered when she saw the girl he was with go red with rage. "Looks like she didn't like it that much."  
  
"Yes, yes. She looks like she didn't like it at all. Look, she's getting up!" Celeste said as the girl Raoul was with sat up from the table. A flash of steel appeared under her cloak. "Marie, I think she has a sword!" Celeste exclaimed.  
  
"Celeste, I think you're right! Could it be that Mindelan whore? She was his squire, as I do recall. I wonder how long they've been in bed together. Well, I can't say it was unexpected. We all knew that she must have had to repay him in some way. I guess sleeping with him was the only way that low- class harlot could do it correctly."  
  
Celeste looked disdainfully at Marie. "Honestly, Marie. Don't say such abhorrent things like that in public. Even if they are true." Celeste grinned mischievously. "I can't wait to tell Harriet this! It's so scandalous!" she said with an evil gleam in her eye.  
  
Marie laughed. "How right you are, my dear. Check, please!"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Cleon waited impatiently for the carriage to pull up in from of the royal palace. His betrothed was to arrive today from her fief, Dargaard Keep (A/N: Just a frivolous Dragonlance reference ^_^). He had never met her before, which was practically unheard of when you were betrothed for two months. Apparently, her mother had misgivings about her daughter's marriage partner and decided to withhold her from him until she was completely sure about the arrangement. He heard the girl's name was Kitiara (A/N: 'Nother arbitrary Dragonlance reference here *grins*) or something like that. She was a hell of a beauty, they said. She had been introduced at court when Cleon was out doing border patrol with Iness. She was supposed to have been here and hour ago.  
  
From somewhere in the distance, the cobblestones sounded with the clanking of hooves striking against them. Two grand horses, each with regalia good enough for the king himself, were leading an elegant carriage up Palace Way.  
  
'Finally,' Cleon thought, getting up from the step he had been sitting on to engage his betrothed. 'Just smile and pretend you're happy to see her. Just smile and pretend she's Kel. Just smile.'  
  
The carriage pulled up at the entryway as the footman got up from his seat and opened the door. "The Lady Kitiara of Fief Dargaard Keep," the footman announced as a woman with a regal bearing stepped out of the carriage. Her hair glowed like honey flowing from a pitcher. Her intense eyes were an icy blue, sending a chilly shock through Cleon. Her dress was embroidered with tiny red roses contrasting a deep blue fabric. Dainty feet peeked out of the folds of her garb, red slippers complimenting the color of the roses. The neckline on the dress was low enough to be tasteful, and revealed just a little bit of cleavage. On the all, she couldn't have been more perfect.  
  
With one exception. She could have been Kel.  
  
"My lady," Cleon beckoned, holding up a hand for her to take. She smiled and took his hand.  
  
"Sir Cleon, I presume?" she asked politely. Inwardly, Cleon sighed. She would never be as brazen or outgoing as Kel. He would be lucky if he got her to talk about anything but dresses and balls. Suppressing his disappointment, he nodded and smiled.  
  
'Just nod and smile, Cleon. Nod and smile.'  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, there's chapter two for you. May I say, I am in love with the whole concept of reviewing. Therefore, I am in love with all you who reviewed. I cannot be more happy with the feedback you sent me. ^_^ As leaf said, it will be "funfunfunfunfun!" Thanks again, and keep them coming! *smiles*  
  
*~KK~* 


	3. Rumors

Disclaimer: *Dream sequence ends* Oh. I don't own them...? I'm not... a millionaire...? *Curses colorfully* Oh well.  
  
Thank yous go to: Rhapsody Singing, the person that left the name thing blank *grinz*, Gaia, Lady Cinnibar, SeaStar, SportzGurl, Snow*flake, White- wolf, Rosetta, Lady Kickass (I love your name!!!!) Angel of the Storms x2 (one for the review on ch. 1 and one for the review on ch. 2), insane peep x2, and Trini.  
  
Rebound - Chapter 3 - Rumors  
  
Kel smiled warmly as thoughts of Raoul flooded through her head. They had parted when a messenger of the king had called upon Raoul, saying that the matter was of the utmost urgency. Raoul had bid her goodbye after bringing her back to her room, not doing anything so conspicuous as kissing her, but looking at her in a way that told her the everything about the way he felt.  
  
Kel lay down on her bed complacently, grinning stupidly. She was about as drunk as any alcoholic, but what intoxicated her was far sweeter than any liquor could ever be. Happiness could be so catching...  
  
Kel sat up abruptly. Someone had knocked on her door. Smiling, thinking it might be Raoul back from his duties with the king, she walked to the door in quick strides, opening it with a smile on her face.  
  
"Kel. We need to talk."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Raoul frowned at the map laid before him. To the west, markers representing troops flanked the right banks of the River Drell, surrounding it to the far reaches of Galla and Tusaine. To the north, the markers were more numerous, enclosing the border between Tortall and Scanra.  
  
"And all this is correct?" Raoul asked breathlessly.  
  
Jon sighed. "Yes. George saw it himself. I don't think he would exactly lie to us."  
  
"But if it is, then Scanra would have enough troops for a full-fledged war! Jon, how did we not see this coming? If troops aren't always visible, supply wagons are, and they would have to have supply wagons to stay alive out there. Food, medicine... How are we going to deal with this?" Raoul thrummed his knuckles impatiently on the table.  
  
"What I want to know is how they got all the way to Drell," Jon said. "You don't think they struck some kind of deal with the Gallans or the Tusaine?"  
  
"I wouldn't have put it past the Tusaine. They're still sore at us for the Tortall-Tusaine war. The Gallans, though - they don't have the guts to openly come against us. Most likely it was forced," Raoul answered.  
  
"Yes, I know that. But you would think that if their land was conquered by force, they would at least have been able to send a messenger to warn us or something." Jon frowned and slumped against his chair.  
  
"Yes, that is rather curious. Who else knows about this?" Raoul asked.  
  
"You. George, and once he gets back to Pirate Swoop, Alanna. Myles. Me. That's it." Jon replied.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, until Raoul asked the unavoidable question. "What are you planning to do?" Raoul inquired again.  
  
"What else can I do? There's no other choice. I'm afraid, my friend, that war is indeed inevitable."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Neal? Oh, hello, do you want to come in?" Kel asked cheerily. Neal stepped back and did a double take.  
  
"Well, someone is very cheery today," he said, grinning sardonically at her drastically changed conduct. "It suits you." Kel smiled widely and opened the door so that her friend could step inside. "So why the apparent change in behavior?"  
  
Kel shrugged pleasantly. "Just realized that Cleon wasn't worth killing myself over." She shrugged again and pulled him inside, Neal beaming all over.  
  
"So you're going to come out of your room, now?" Neal asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course I am. In fact, I went out just last night." Kel replied. Which wasn't a lie, exactly.  
  
"Really? Where did you go? I hope you didn't go partying without me, Knight Keladry," he said in a false scolding voice, shaking his finger at her jokingly.  
  
Kel blushed; she supposed it was a bit of a party, albeit a two person party. "I visited Peachblossom and Hoshi." That was true, she had gone to take care of them a bit before she had gone to Raoul's room. "I walked around the halls a bit. Just got some air." Kel inwardly scolded herself. She felt guilty about lying to her best friend, but she didn't want him to be upset about how she had "escaped" her past melancholic behavior. After all, it technically wasn't lying, just withholding information. Yes, that was it. Withholding information. She shouldn't feel guilty at all. And yet, looking at Neal's smiling face, so delighted with her contented demeanor, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of grief about not letting her friend onto what was happening in her life.  
  
Neal laughed. "Yes, you always were the one to put animals ahead of everything." He reached up and stroked her cheek, then pulled back and returned his hand to his side. "I punched Cleon for you."  
  
Kel burst out laughing. "You punched Cleon? Neal! Why did you do that?" she asked, astonishment lining the tones of her voice. She had known Neal to be a bit overprotective of his friends at times, but this? Perhaps his former knight master had rubbed off on him after all...  
  
"I didn't like the way his nose looked," Neal quoted her. Kel snorted and sat down on the bed. Neal followed her and took her hands in his.  
  
"That's not a reason to punch him, though," Kel replied, her face a bit more serious.  
  
"Ah, maybe. But he was being an ass, so I had to set him straight. He deserved it. He shouldn't have done that to you. You deserved better." Neal looked down at her and smiled. "So, do you want to go get something to eat? Owen's back from border patrol, so he can join us if you want."  
  
Kel nodded. "I think I would like that. I think I would like that very much."  
  
"Good." Neal got up and held his hand up to her. "M'lady," he murmured, using the tone he used with court ladies. Kel snorted and took his hand.  
  
"Good sir," she shot back. Together, they walked out the door, closed it behind them, and headed over to Owen's rooms.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Owen had joined Kel and Neal on their way to the mess hall. He had been going there in the first place anyway, or so he said. He was pleasantly surprised to see Kel up and about for the first time in weeks, and had told her so. They sat down together while Neal went to get their meals.  
  
"It's so jolly good to see you, Kel. I was beginning to get worried. But then again, it's you, so I don't know what there was to fuss over. You've always been the strong one, after all," Owen said as he waited for Neal to come back. Kel smiled and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Owen. It really means a lot." Owen grinned and blushed as he put his elbows on the table.  
  
"Well, I do admit, I was very worried. Neal told me how you weren't hadn't come out of your room and it really scared me. I thought that if something like that could happen to you, then it could happen to any of us. It's good to have you back, really. And you look prettier than ever." It was Kel's turn to blush as she leaned her shoulder against his.  
  
"Oh, god Owen, don't start treating her like a girl now," Neal said from behind them. "Now move so I can sit down." Kel and Own scooted over so that Neal was next to Kel and Kel was in the middle. Kel looked at what Neal had brought them; ham sandwiches, water, and some carrots.  
  
"I thought you didn't like vegetables, Neal," Owen joked while Neal sent him a menacing glare.  
  
"Yes, well, knowing Kel would be here, she was bound to tell me to go and eat my vegetables anyway, so I thought I would just skip that part." Kel glared at Neal and then turned to Owen.  
  
"When did you get back from border patrol anyway?" Kel asked him.  
  
"Around a week ago. Wyldon was called here by the king, some kind of emergency or something. Besides, we had to come back for my ordeal sooner or later. I'm getting my shield this year, after all. Have to go face that jolly old chamber in a few months." He grimaced.  
  
"Oh, don't you worry, Owen. With a guy so disgustingly cheery as you all the time, you'll probably end up coming out of there telling us it was a jolly old time," Neal said sarcastically as he clapped Owen on the back and started eating. Kel snorted and Owen laughed uneasily. They finished the rest of the meal in basic silence, with the exception of the occasional 'pass the ___' and Kel incessantly telling Neal to eat his vegetables. When they had finished, Kel stood up and patted her friends on their shoulders.  
  
"I think I'm going to make my way back to my rooms now, boys, if it's all right with you," Kel proclaimed. Neal stood up to follow her.  
  
"I think I'll come too." Kel shrugged and they both bid Owen goodbye. They walked down the halls in a comfortable silence, until Neal finally asked Kel a question.  
  
"What made you come out of your room? I mean, I can understand that you finally got it through your Yamani thick head that the little ass wasn't good enough for you, but what made you realize it?" Kel turned to look at him and frowned.  
  
"I guess I started thinking of all my friends and what an idiot I was being to worry them so much. For all you knew, I was locked in my room cutting my wrists. Neal, you, and Owen, and Raoul, and everyone else mean so much to me. I couldn't bear it if I were to lose you all too."  
  
She paused, took a deep breath and continued on. "I understand what Cleon had to do, in some way. We're all forced to do things we don't like to sometimes, if they're for the best. Wyldon forced my to climb those trees to overcome my fear of heights. Cleon has a responsibility to the people of his fief. I can't deny him that. I could never ask someone to let other people starve and die because of me. I just couldn't." She chuckled. "Although, I thank you for punching him. It did make me feel better." Neal's face broke out into a smile.  
  
"Now that's the Kel we all know and love. Come on, I'll walk you the rest of the way to your rooms." They headed off again through the halls of the royal palace. They were about the turn to the corner to the hall where Kel's room was located, when they started to hear women's voices from the other side of the corridor. Neal stopped Kel and grinned playfully.  
  
"Let's hear what they have to gossip about today. It's interesting sometimes." Kel raised an eyebrow but halted in her tracks to listen.  
  
"Did you hear what Celeste and Marie saw today? Apparently, they were at 'The Chevalier' and they saw that Mindelan whore, the one who just recently got her shield this past midwinter. Anyways, she saw Mindelan with that swine of a commander, Raoul I think his name is, and they were kissing! Yes, kissing! In public! The nerve of some people. Why don't they just get a room is beyond me. They're acting like commoners, showing that kind of affection in public. Honestly!"  
  
Neal turned to Kel and snorted, expecting her to find this to be an incredibly funny joke. What he saw, however, was the face Kel had perfected so many times in her years as a page and squire: the face of the Yamani Lump. He shrugged and went back to listening.  
  
"Well, I heard that she was running around having an affair with the boy my daughter is supposed to marry. That's why I had so many doubts about this wedding. But now that I see she's found a new dog to satisfy herself with, I'm not worried anymore." Neal felt Kel stiffen.  
  
"That's good, Florence. Tell me, when is the wedding between Kitiara and that Kennen boy?"  
  
"Oh, in another few months. They just met today, you know. I'm not going to make them marry so soon, else some particular ladies at court will find it mighty suspicious."  
  
"Yes, yes. You always have to think of that when you plan a wedding. No engagement can ever be too long-" Their voices trailed off as they walked into another corridor. Neal gave Kel a worried gaze.  
  
"Kel, are you all right? You don't look so well," Neal stated. "I hope what they said didn't bother you. It's just court gossip, after all. Nothing to worry about. Kel?"  
  
Kel lost the glazed look on her face and grimaced. "Well. Neal, I'm not feeling so well right now, so I think I'll go to my rooms and lay down for a while." Neal frowned worriedly.  
  
"Kel, they're just gossiping. That's what they do. They're court ladies, for Mithros' sake. And even if it does provide small doses of amusement, it's nothing to kill yourself over. It's about Cleon getting married to that girl, isn't it?" Kel frowned, but nodded.  
  
'If he only knew the truth,' she thought. "I'd like to go back to my room now, Neal." Sighing, Neal walked her across the hallway to her room and opened the door for her with the key she handed him. She walked inside, while Neal waited outside.  
  
"Thank you for a wonderful time, Neal," she said somewhat emotionlessly. Neal was a bit hurt at her cool tone, but smiled weakly anyway. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips lightly. Kel's eyes widened as he pulled away slowly.  
  
"Bye, Kel," Neal whispered as he withdrew and walked out of the door, leaving Kel standing there, extremely confused.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
A/N: there's chapter three for you, everyone. I reallllly hope you liked it. I think this was probably the most amusing chapter of this fanfic I've wrote so far, with Neal and those stupid court ladies. *grinz* I love leaving Kel in complete inner turmoil. ^_^ To all those who reviewed, you are the most blessed of the gods. Truly and deeply. And to those who flamed, I laughed and laughed and laughed. Often, I could stop laughing before people edged away and started talking about soothing drinks. Your pitiful attempts of deterring me from my cause were quite amusing. Like I said, reviews, flames, criticisms, or ideas are always welcome. ^_^  
  
*~KK~* 


	4. Revealed Truths

Disclaimer: *Hugs 'Squire' to chest* The book is mine!!! Mine!!! No I didn't write it... I never said that I owned the whole series in general thing! I said I own the book! I bought it for like $17 at the local barns and noble. OK? No copyright rights! Get it, baka? (Baka is Japanese for idiot, which you really must be if you actually believed that I owned copyright stuff to TP books) Um... yeah.  
  
Thanks go to: Trisana McGraw, the person who left it blank, Phoebe, LaughingGasGirl, Angel of the Storms (don't parents suck?), sovereign, charlotte, tigerlily, KeladryLadyKnight, Lady Katharine Heartspark, Faithful, Lady Rogue (Thank you soooo much for the idea for the next chapter!!!! I wrote it, it's almost 9 pages long!), the person that left it blank again *grinz*, SquireKali (marshmallows sound nice...), the third person that left it blank (can't you people think of temporary names or something? It would make this a lot easier...^_^), The Blind Assassin, CrystalRose, Snow*flake (so proud of you! ^_~), and White-Wolf. Wow. I never thought I would have to write a list that long... Not that I mind of course...  
  
  
  
Rebound - Chapter 4 - Revealed Truths  
  
Kel watched Neal leave from her doorway; she continued to watch him as he made his way across the carpeted halls, past windows with brightly colored tapestries and curtains, beyond locked doors that held secrets inside. She swallowed hard and shut her eyes firmly, trying to manage some kind of a grasp on Neal's behavior.  
  
What had he meant by kissing her? Was it just a friendly kiss? The way he had spoken to her when he said goodbye screamed otherwise, but then again, this was Neal. Neal always went for the pretty court girls, not the Yamani Lump. She had endured many of Neal's crushes towards those court ladies, in fact.  
  
Why would Neal feel something toward her now? Was it because she and Cleon had broken it off? That was true, but Neal didn't know about Raoul. She couldn't just jilt her feelings for Raoul because there was a slight chance that Neal loved her.  
  
And what did she feel toward Neal? She had had a crush on him ever since her second year as a page, but that had gradually gone away. True, it had evolved into a crush on his cousin Dom, but it still had gone away. He was her friend, her best friend even. He had offered to be her sponsor when everyone else might have driven her away. She would die for him, she knew, but could she love him?  
  
And what of Raoul? He was the one she had given herself to. And now only a half day later, she was feeling things for someone else? It wouldn't be fair to either of us not to give this relationship a chance, especially since it was already underway. She dare not say that she loved him, at least not in a non-platonic way. She was affectionate toward him, was passionate about him to be sure. Love, however, was something that would take time. For Mithros sake, she had only discovered that she even like him "that way" a night ago.  
  
Kel groaned as she pulled out of the doorway and shut the door. Making her way to the bed, she laid down. This was going to take a while.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Cleon listened to the endless drone of his betrothed, at least trying to look as if he were interested in whatever she was talking about. He had lost track somewhere around Lady Miranda's new hair color. They were in the palace's newly established rose garden.  
  
Meaningless jabbering, was all it was. At least with Kel, they talked about exciting things, like jousting and Scanrans.  
  
'Kel,' he thought longingly. 'How I wish I could hold you in my arms. Comfort you in whatever way possible. You are and forever will be my eternal sunrise, the warmth in the cold, frigid tombs of winter.'  
  
He looked up when he realized that his betrothed was staring at him.  
  
"What was that, love? I'm sorry, I missed what you had said," Cleon stated with an apologetic grin. Kitiara smiled weakly back.  
  
"I said, did you hear about Sir Keladry, the lady knight?" Cleon raised his eyebrows in interest. Finally, a piece of gossip that intrigued him.  
  
"No, what about her? Any news of her?" Cleon hoped that it wasn't anything bad.  
  
"My dear, didn't you train to be a knight with her?" Kitiara asked. Cleon shrugged his shoulder impatiently and nodded with barely concealed anticipation.  
  
"Yes, well, anyway, getting back to the subject, a very close friend of my mother's, Lady Marie, had gone to breakfast this morning at that highly exclusive restaurant, The Chevalier, with some friend of hers. Well, when she was there, she saw Lady Keladry and the knight commander of the King's Own, Sir Raoul dining together."  
  
Cleon faked a look of nonchalance, while inside, he was a mix of confused emotions. He should be happy that Kel was up and about after so long, shouldn't he? Yes, he was happy about that, but what about Raoul? Then again, he remembered, he was her former knight master. It was ridiculous to think that-  
  
"Apparently, they were seen kissing. And let me tell you, Lady Marie is not one to lie about things like this. It's a bit preposterous to think of those two as together, considering the age difference, but I think it's romantic. From what I heard, she and another one of the knights-in-training were courting, but he broke it off abruptly. She was left a bit devastated. I think it's sweet how Raoul came to her rescue and swept her off her feet. Did you hear anything about that, my dear?" Kitiara saw Cleon stiffen, but continued to look at him expectantly.  
  
When he spoke, Cleon's voice came out shakily. "Are you sure that this Marie woman is reliable?" he asked slowly, his speech full of barely contained insecurity.  
  
"Why, yes, she has been known to unmask many a true affair among nobles. Quite reliable, she is." Cleon put his head in his hands and massaged his temple to alleviate his growing headache.  
  
"Sunshine, will you excuse me for a bit. I'm feeling a bit ill and I think I'll go back to my rooms now. Allergies, I suppose." Cleon stood up unsteadily. Kitiara rose to her feet at once.  
  
"Oh, Cleon, are you all right? Do you want me to walk you to your rooms?" she asked, Cleon's resentment for the girl growing by the minute.  
  
"No, Kit, I'm sure I'll be fine. Why don't you go join some other ladies so you can have a more intelligent conversation (A/N: *cough intelligent yeah right cough*)."  
  
Kitiara's brows creased in worry, but she bid him farewell, and told him to go down to the healers if his symptoms got any worse.  
  
Cleon walked through the halls of the palace almost aimlessly. His mysterious ailment was definitely not allergies. He felt sick to his stomach to think that someone would gossip about his Kel like that.  
  
His Kel.  
  
He had to stop calling her that.  
  
She wasn't his Kel anymore. She probably never would be his Kel ever again. Maybe Neal's, or according to Kit (A/N: *cough whore cough*), Raoul's, but never his.  
  
His decision to break it off with her had been a struggle - war, he mentally corrected himself - between his head and his heart. He loved Kel to a point where it hurt. Mithros, he had loved her since before she was a bloody squire. When he heard the news that he was betrothed to that dull court lady, Kitiara, he had tried his best to put on a brave face and tell his mother he couldn't marry the girl. His mother, however, had been staying and fief Kennen at the time, and when he rode up there and saw his people starving... He couldn't let them die out of his own selfishness.  
  
It was the hardest decision of his life and he still had to constantly remind himself why he did it.  
  
He had done his best to comfort her. He had thought she was going to be strong, like she always was. In that aspect, he was completely wrong. He had never seen Kel cry before, and it certainly was a bit of a wake-up call. (A/N: I'm not sure if he had seen Kel cry before. I don't think so. Considering I'll have to get up off my chair to get squire and read it all the way through to find out, I'll take the chance of writing something that is wrong. ^_^') He had held her and made love to her for the first and last time, and then walked away when the night was over. (A/N: In the first chapter, I said he had finally given into his passions or something like that in the first or second paragraph. It was kinda small so I didn't know if all you caught it *grins sheepishly*) He supposed it wasn't the best thing he could have done, but...  
  
And what was this of Kel and Raoul kissing? She would never do something like that. Kel always planned things; she always thought before she acted. Then again she was locked in her rooms for two weeks. That was plenty of time to think on it...  
  
'Shut up,' he told the doubting voice inside his head. 'Kel would never do something like that. She would never do that to me...'  
  
'But she isn't yours anymore,' the voice insisted. 'Why wouldn't she?' Cleon silenced the voice, but, unfortunately, it had raised some doubts in his mind. Besides, he wanted to at least be friends with Kel, even though he always would want more. He should apologize to her and maybe try to get her to forgive him. Resolutely, he set off toward Kel's rooms.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kel woke up when she heard a knock on her door. Willing herself to sleep had made her forget about Neal and Raoul for a brief period of time, but it was enough. Getting up she headed towards the door and opened it. "Oh, hello, Raoul," she said sleepily. "Come in." She opened the door for the slightly taller man and he stepped inside, closing it behind her. "So, how may I help you?"  
  
Raoul looked at her tensely and went toward the shelves she kept for maps and books. He pulled out a large map of Tortall and the areas surrounding it. Spreading it out on a nearby table, he motioned Kel to come near him. Frowning, Kel obliged his signaling and went to stand next to him.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, eyebrows burrowing in confusion.  
  
Raoul pointed to a spot on the map. "Here," he gestured. "Scanran troops. And here, here and here," he said, pointing to various other spots on the borders of Tortall, Tusaine, Galla and Scanra.  
  
Kel looked up in alarm. "So many? How'd they get to the other side of the Drell?"  
  
"Not sure," Raoul answered. "Perhaps force, perhaps not. We don't know."  
  
"How many in all?" Kel asked.  
  
Raoul's frown deepened. "Maybe five-thousand on the Drell. More on the Scanran border." Kel took in a sharp breath. Five-thousand soldiers, armed? That was enough to fight a war-  
  
"We're going to war?" she said numbly as she read between the lines. Raoul turned to her and nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid so, my dear. Jon has already sent word to all the major fiefs."  
  
Kel walked over to her bed, allowing her shoulders to slump. "So it has come to this. My first war..." her voice trailed off. Raoul looked on at her with soft eyes, folded the map up and went to sit down next to her.  
  
"It was bound to happen sometime, I suppose. Things just kept getting rougher and rougher with the Scanrans. It was the inevitable thing, really." Raoul's voice was soft and warm, compassionate to her insecurities and doubts. He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Kel leaned up against him closed her eyes. Things were so easy when it was like this. Tilting her head up, she met with Raoul's gentle eyes, and allowed herself to drown in them as his lips met hers.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Cleon was nervous. It would be the first time he had seen her since that one, passionate night they had shared before they had broken up. How would she react? Would she be upset? 'Of course she'll be upset, man, you broke her heart into a few hundred different pieces. She has every right to be upset.'  
  
Cleon stopped in his tracks, suddenly unsure about what he wanted to do. He didn't want to make things worse, after all. He loved Kel and didn't want to see her madder at him than she already was. Still, he wouldn't know until he talked to her...  
  
Determined, full with new resolve, he walked faster toward her rooms.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The kiss was gentle and fully of compassion. Raoul deepened it, kissing her passionately, hungrily. Kel matched his warmth and ardor with her own, opening her mouth to let her tongue slip into his mouth...  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Cleon marched closer to Kel's rooms, moving quickly and full of purpose. He would fix this, in whatever way he could.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kel felt her resistance slip as Raoul firmly held close to his chest, biting at her neck in quick nips, causing her to gasp. She felt him push her down to the bed so that he was on top of her as he worked the clasps of her shirt off. Moving his lips back to her mouth, he began to kiss her again...  
  
Kel heard the doorknob turned. As it opened, she could only close her eyes and curse herself for not locking it.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Cleon felt his heart stop. His throat constricted; he could not speak. His jaw quivered as his brain numbly acknowledged that Raoul was on top of Kel, her shirt unclasped and open, kissing her. He took in one ragged breath as both turned toward him, both frozen with dread.  
  
He swallowed. Hard. Seconds passed that seemed like eons to the three of them.  
  
Then turning, Cleon turned around, shut the door, and walked calmly to the end of the corridor. Once there, he ran blindly, not looking back, just drowning himself in his own sorrow.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: Woah. I'm getting pretty good at building suspense. *cough* Anyway... things got kinda dirty between Kel and Raoul, ne? Hehe... Well, I hope you liked it. Especially the suspense part. I'm quite proud of it. I felt bad for Cleon :'( He really did love Kel and wasn't just an ass, as Neal so fondly put it. I hate to do that to him, but it's good stuff! Well, I want to know what you think about the whole K/N/R triangle thing. Unfortunately for all you Cleon fans, he won't be part of Kel's love life anymore. Maybe just a friend, if Kel decides to forgive him. *grins hopefully* I love Cleon, I really do, but I don't think he's the right person for Kel anymore. (I used to, though. ^_^) For you Neal fans, don't worry. Neal will get his chance next chapter, thanks to an idea from Lady Rogue. (Thanx soooo much!!) Please review and tell me what you think! Your feedback has been outstanding, let me tell you. Please keep it up! ^_^  
  
*~Cami~* 


	5. Fickle Emotions

Disclaimer: *raises eyebrow as IRS agents come and say that I stole TP copyright stuff* Please go away. I'm writing the disclaimer now that says I didn't steal them. See? - I don't own Tamora Pierce books (SOTL, Immortals, and PotS) - now go away!  
  
Thanks go to: Maddy, CrystalRose, Jishoshojo (Thank you! Someone who reads TP AND Dragonlance! Finally! Oh, can you please give me your email address because I neeeeeed to discuss DoaVM with someone!!! If you didn't read it, I'm not going to say what I really want to, although I put it in my profile, so... whatever. ^_^), moonstream, White-wolf, Faithful (you'll like this, although, you might also start screaming at me at the end for my evilness... ), gremlinsRus, Lady Rogue (hehe... look down), sovereign, LadyIsabelle, TBA (Or Min, whatever you want me to call you ^_^), Shy (Cleon is so unlucky... and Snow*flake (still proud of you for sticking with me *grins*)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to *drumroll* LADY ROGUE!!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!! *cough* Anyways, thanks so much. ^_^  
  
Rebound - Chapter 5 - Fickle Emotions  
  
Neal was worried. Never before had he seen so many important people go into the same room all at the same time.  
  
He had seen Alanna and her husband, Baron George, at the entrance of the royal palace. He had greeted them, wondering why they were here. Alanna had told him that there was a matter of utmost importance that she had to discuss with the king. He couldn't get any more out of her, so he had followed her and made small talk until they reached the king's chambers. She had seemed preoccupied at the time, absorbed with whatever matter of importance the king had sent her for. She had bid him farewell and walked nervously inside with her husband.  
  
Just then, Sir Wyldon and Myles of Olau had rounded the corner. Trailing closely behind them were Numair Salamin, Daine Sarrasri, and Lindhall Reed. They also looked equally nervous and tense, and had all but ignored him as they entered the room. Only Myles had said a hello. The rest had just nodded and carried on.  
  
Neal wondered what the big commotion was about. He had heard of the king's meetings, where the most trusted of his advisors came and talked about the welfare of Tortall. Maybe something exciting was happening. He edged closer to the door, when he heard the pounding of footsteps coming from down the hall.  
  
Burrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Neal looked down the hall to see a certain red head running down the corridor like a madman. Neal snorted; perhaps that court lady of his had not suited him after all. Then he frowned; there was a look on his face that made him think otherwise.  
  
Cleon came closer to Neal and looked up when he realized Neal was watching him. Stopping short, he stared at Neal, then came up to him with the strangest expression on his face.  
  
"So did she tell you?" Cleon asked, his voice shaky and awkward. Neal raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Did she tell me what?" Neal was beginning to have an urge to punch Cleon again.  
  
"Did Kel tell you about Raoul? About them?" Neal shrugged and looked disdainfully at the younger boy.  
  
"What are you talking about? How you been listening to court gossip? Because I heard the same thing and it's not true." Neal looked warily at Cleon; how dare he actually think that about Kel?  
  
"Yeah, that's what I though, until I saw them rutting together." Neal's face burst out into an ugly scowl and he headed toward Cleon and swung a fist at him, leaving Cleon sprawled out on the ground.  
  
"How dare you, you little bastard? How can you say something like that about her?" Neal was livid in anger; his eyes blazed a vibrant emerald green.  
  
"Because it's true. I saw them together. And don't you dare touch me again," Cleon replied.  
  
Neal's eyes narrowed. "Yeah? And what if I do?" At that, he pounced on top of Cleon, trying to punch him as they rolled around together outside His Majesty's royal chambers.  
  
Suddenly, they found that they could not move. The door was open, Alanna standing in the doorframe, eyes burning with rage. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked, her voice a deadly calm, although her eyes suggested otherwise. She took off the freezing spell so that Neal and Cleon could move. They stood up, shooting daggers at each other as they did so.  
  
"Erm, Sir Nealan and I had a, uh, difference of opinion?" Cleon suggested.  
  
"Was the a question or an answer, Sir Cleon of Kennan?" Alanna was angry at the incident, but she was also amused, Neal found. Having been squire to her for four years, he could tell by the twitch of her mouth that she found her one-time squire and one of his training-mates fighting quite entertaining.  
  
"It was an answer, Lady," Cleon answered, more firmly this time. By that time, the king had slipped in behind her and was looking at them contemptuously.  
  
"Very well," Alanna said, sighing as she gave Neal and Cleon one last glance over. "Now run along, and don't get into any more fights when I'm around." With that, she went back inside and closed the door behind her.  
  
Neal eyed Cleon with a scornful look. "We should probably go before the king himself starts yelling at us."  
  
Cleon frowned at Neal, but walked down the corridor with him, not making eye contact with him. They were silent until they reached the end of the hall and Neal looked up.  
  
"You were just lying about Kel and Raoul, right?" He was saying it accusingly, but you could hear the twinge of doubt in his voice.  
  
Cleon sighed. "I wish I were. I had first heard it from that bitch of a betrothed of mine, Lady Kitiara. I told her I was sick and left her to have an intelligent conversation with one of her fellow ladies."  
  
Neal coughed. "Intelligent conversation? Since when do they have those?" Cleon shrugged and went on.  
  
"I do feel bad about what happened to Kel and I, I truly do. So I had gone to her rooms to see some forgiveness, and in my fervor, forgot to knock. When I opened the door..." his voice trailed off, leaving a bad taste in Neal's mouth. Kel and Raoul? Sure they had been close in the past few years, but it was more of a parental closeness.  
  
'Oh god,' Neal realized. 'That's why she was so shocked when she heard the court ladies talking about her. Not because of Cleon, but because of Raoul...' Still, he had doubts.  
  
"I don't believe you," he said flatly. Cleon shrugged and sighed.  
  
"Then go and ask her yourself, if you don't believe me. I don't think she would outright lie to you. You are, after all, best friends." With that, Cleon headed off down an adjacent hall.  
  
Cleon didn't know how much those words stung. Had Kel and Raoul already been together when he had first seen her? It would certainly give a double meaning to "getting over Cleon." But Kel wouldn't lie to him. Right?  
  
'The only way,' Neal realized, 'is to find out myself.' With that, he set off to Kel's room, determined to find out the truth about her and her rebound man.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Raoul paced Kel's nervously, sipping at a glass of water anxiously as Kel sat on her bed. Her hands covered her face, but he knew how upset she must be. After that Kennan boy had left, he had hurriedly climbed off of her. There was an awkward silence that seemed perpetual for a while, but then Raoul had started pacing and alleviated the tension a bit.  
  
Although not nearly as much as he had hoped it would have been.  
  
He was worried about Kel; he didn't know what she was thinking or how she was reacting to the situation. Truthfully, he had come to her to receive some kind of solace. He didn't want to go to war; at least not now anyway. Not when things were going as right as they were. For the first time since Buri, he didn't feel empty inside. Kel brought out a part in him that made him want to be better, and it wasn't just since they had become involved. She had always brought out the best in him, even when she was his squire. He couldn't loose her now.  
  
Raoul stopped pacing to look at Kel. She still hadn't taken her face out of her hands. He knew that he should probably go and sit next to her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. What if she was so upset that she rejected him? What if she realized that she wanted a brazen young warrior, not an old man?  
  
Abruptly, Kel looked up. Her eyes were red with unshed tears. Raoul frowned at her grief; he had hoped that she wouldn't have been this upset. Her friend had seen them together. It wasn't a reason to go about crying.  
  
"Raoul, what are we going to do?" she asked softly. He had to strain his ears to hear her.  
  
Raoul went over and sat down next to her. Swallowing his doubt, he put an arm around her. "What can we do, love? Besides tell them the truth? That Kennan boy is bound to tell someone."  
  
Kel looked up at him. "But... but he can't! He just can't tell everyone. If he tells Neal..."  
  
Raoul narrowed his eyes in confusion. What did she care if he told her little friend? It's not like he would think less of her. Unless, she thought that he would...  
  
"Are you embarrassed of us?" Raoul asked suddenly, staring intently at her. Kel's eyes widened, as she sought for an answer to his question. She sought desperately, to no avail.  
  
'Perhaps I am embarrassed of him,' she thought wistfully. 'He is older. A lot older. Old enough to be my father. Everyone would make a big stir and ask me why I would choose someone like him when I can have someone my own age. It would be like when the Wildmage and Master Salamin first became lovers. I don't want people swarming about me like that when they find out. Does that mean I'm embarrassed...?' Her thoughts became confusing and jumbled as she searched for an answer for Raoul. When she found none, she looked up helplessly at him.  
  
Raoul's face contorted in shock and confusion. He had never thought that Kel would be ashamed of their relationship. She was, after all, the one that constituted it. She must have thought about the effects of her actions.  
  
She was, however, in a wrong state of mind when she had come to him. Perhaps she did regret it.  
  
Pursing his lips together tightly, Raoul stood up. Kel gazed up at him in worry. Raoul's face was unreadable as he stepped away from her.  
  
"Perhaps I should give you some time to think it over. Whether you truly do care for me, of if this is all a big mistake." His words were cold and icy. She could see none of the usual warmth in his eyes.  
  
"Raoul, what's wrong? I -"  
  
"Look, Kel, just forget it," Raoul said as he cut her off. "I'll be going now. If you want to come talk to me, I'll be in my room."  
  
Kel's mind froze in shock and outrage. She had given herself to him, loved him, and this was how he was treating her?  
  
"Fine! Go to your room! Go to your precious Buri for all I care!" she shouted in anger and disbelief. Raoul opened his mouth in an angry protest.  
  
"Well, maybe I will." His voice was low and ominous. Kel flinched as Raoul made his way out her door.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Neal rounded the corner to Kel's rooms when he heard screaming coming from behind closed doors. Raising his eyebrows, he walked a bit faster to try to hear a bit. What he heard, however, was not the ramble of two knights quarreling over a lost joust or a breaching of someone's honor.  
  
It was, instead, a quarrel of lovers.  
  
He probably could have heard Kel and Raoul screaming from bloody Carthak if he had tried. Their voices had raised considerably louder by now. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying, which, of course, was probably quite personal. Instead of waiting at a distance, like a good person with respect for other people's boundaries would do, he crept closer to the door.  
  
"Fine! Go to your room! Go to your precious Buri for all I care!" Neal heard Kel's voice ring through his ears. There was a moment of silence, then Raoul:  
  
"Well, maybe I will." Neal raised his eyebrows in shock at both Raoul and Kel's behavior. It wasn't like either of them to goad each other on. Kel was calm, quiet, collected, while Raoul was laid back and relaxed. They were going against both of their natures to fight like this.  
  
Neal saw Raoul head out of Kel's rooms and slam the door in a blind fury. He didn't see Neal as he stormed down the hall in the opposite direction. Neal watched him round the corner and go out of sight.  
  
Neal was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. Should he go in and comfort Kel? It was what any good friend should do. Then again, with his emerging feelings for his year-mate, he might be tempted to take advantage of her vulnerability.  
  
He now had no doubts that Kel and Raoul were involved romantically; that had been clear enough when Kel had told him to go back to Buri. How long, he wasn't sure. If it had been a long time, he didn't want to possibly ruin they're relationship by going and taking advantage of their fight. It just didn't seem right. Any other girl but Kel he would have gladly done so. But he cared too much about her. He loved her and wanted her to be happy, and if happy was without him, then so be it.  
  
Still, the sound of Kel's sobs carried far, and ate at Neal's heart. He couldn't just ignore them. He could never forgive himself if he did that. No matter what his feelings for Kel were, he had to place his duties as a friend first. Swallowing hard, he made his way to her door and knocked tentatively.  
  
"Kel? It's me. Neal. Can I come in?"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kel was jolted from her thoughts as a familiar voice came through her door. 'Neal,' she thought silently. 'Did he hear? Did he hear our fight? Never mind, of course he did. I wouldn't be surprised if half of Tyra heard it.'  
  
"Neal, please go away. I don't want to talk right now." Kel's voice sounded hallow and empty as she spoke. 'Well, what do you expect, Kel?' a voice inside of her said. 'You don't want him to go away. You want him to stay here with you, and do all sorts of things to you.' Repulsed, Kel pushed the voice in her head away as she listened to Neal's response.  
  
"You know what Kel? I really don't care if you don't want to talk about it. I am not going to let you lock yourself in your room again for weeks on end. So I'm going to open this door, and we are going to talk about it."  
  
Neal opened the door.  
  
Kel was a mess. Her hair was matted and untidy; her shirt lay somewhere on the floor. All she had on were a brestband and breeches. Neal forced himself to remain in control as he closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Now, please Kel, tell me what's going on?" Neal asked softly as he sat down next to her on the bed. Kel's lip quivered as she fought to control the tears that were coming down her cheeks. She lowered her head, unwilling to look at him. Neal waited patiently for her reply. It seemed to take hours to him, even though he knew it was just a few moments. Having Kel so close to him, especially so exposed and vulnerable... it was driving him mad.  
  
"Raoul and I - we had been sleeping together," she said very slowly. She looked up at Neal to see the reaction of disgust that would surely spread across his face when he heard, but instead, was only face with a grim acceptance to her situation.  
  
Kel swallowed, and went on. "I hadn't known what else to do. Raoul, and - and you, you were the only two who had always been there for me all my life. Kind of like a security blanket. I wanted to fill the void that had surrounded me when Cleon had left. I was so confused, and so angry and sad and a whole mix of other emotions I can't name at the time. Cleon was a shock to me. I never saw it coming, even thought I knew it all along and told myself that I had accepted it. That I knew that he would have to have some sort of arranged marriage. Still there was a part of me..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
She coughed, and buried her head in her hands before speaking again. "I needed some way to forget it all. In some way... I can't describe it. It was a need for some sort of a change, or a difference... I'm not sure. I had gone to his rooms. You could say that I... um... seduced him, in a manner of speaking. I did everything could to get him to kiss me back, and absolutely nothing when he carried me off to his bed. It was... amazing." She paused again and crossed her arms together and shuddered, as if she was chilled.  
  
"When I woke up, I was happier than I had been in weeks. It was a wonderful thing. He took me to breakfast and everything..." She took in a deep breath, then continued. "Then tonight, he came in and told me we were going to war with Scanra. I was shaken and scared and immature about it. He comforted me, and one thing led to another, and before we knew it, he was on top of me and I had my shirt off and Cleon had come in and everything was such a big mess!" She looked at Neal.  
  
"After Cleon left, he was really nice about it. Went and said that it shouldn't matter if the rest of you found out. I didn't want to tell anyone- not yet anyway. He asked if I was embarrassed of him. Of our relationship. I didn't answer." Her lip quivered as she spoke.  
  
"I didn't really know. I knew that I cared for him, but was it enough to risk loosing my friend's good opinion of me? I couldn't answer him. He took my silence for a yes, and well, you probably heard the rest." She stopped and looked at Neal expectantly, waiting for some kind of reaction to her confession. He had looked on at her placidly while she had spoken, in a way that had eerily reminded her of her Yamani lump face.  
  
Neal moved to put an arm around her shoulder. With both hands, turned her body so that it was facing his. Then, quickly, he pulled her into a tight, clinging hug.  
  
Kel stiffened at first. He held her so tightly she was afraid he would never let go. Slowly, however, she relaxed and buried her head in his shoulder, shedding only a single tear in his embrace. Tentatively, he loosened his grip and drew her away.  
  
Wiping away the lone tear that had fallen down her cheek, he smiled. Putting both hands on her cheeks, he touched her eyelids with his thumbs.  
  
"I'm glad you told me the truth. If Raoul wants to loose you over a silly fight, then he's more fool than I've ever seen. Mithros only knows, I would be jumping for joy if you somehow felt what I feel towards you-" Neal suddenly pulled away, frowning. Kel gave him a worried look.  
  
"Neal?" Her worried gaze tore at his heart. Neal looked away.  
  
"Never mind. I shouldn't have said that. It's not my place, not when you feel like this-"  
  
"Like what, Neal?" Kel interrupted, her eyes narrowing. "I'm a big girl."  
  
"Gods, if you only knew, Kel," Neal said wistfully.  
  
"Knew what, Neal? Tell me, damnit!" Neal's eyes seemed suddenly far away, as he bent down and kissed her cheek, softly and full of emotion. Kel froze at the touch. Neal pulled back and looked on at her with sad eyes. He kissed her other cheek in the same light, longingful manner. Kel realized, somewhat suddenly, what Neal was trying to convey.  
  
"You-you love me?" Kel asked, hesitatingly, haltingly. Neal simply looked at her with those sad eyes that made her knees go weak. She knew that if she had been standing, she would have fallen a long time ago.  
  
Slowly, shakily, she moved closer to him. Her entire body was shivering with confusion and longing and too many other emotions to count, but right now, all she could think about was what she had failed to see for so long.  
  
He loved her.  
  
He loved her as she had loved him, so many years ago.  
  
He loved her as she had loved Cleon, not so long ago.  
  
He loved her as he loved her today, and as she realized uneasily, she loved him as well.  
  
Her lips came closer and met his, and all the world disappeared, and for once in her confusion laden, chaos filled life, everything was right.  
  
Neal pulled away.  
  
"Kel, I can't. I feel like I would be taking advantage..." He stood up. Kel gazed at him with hurt eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kel. I'm so sorry." Turning, he walked out the door and closed it, leaving Kel in a tumult of mixed emotion.  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh my. What has our little Kel gotten herself into this time? Cleon and Neal fought!!! Yay!!! And then, of course, Alanna had to come and humiliate them both in front of the king, who I hate. *mumbles incoherent things about the damn king* And there's Neal for you. So righteous, but in a way that has Kel more and more confused. *laughs evilly* And poor Raoul... They got into a fight. But he'll do something sappy for Kel next chapter, probably, so don't worry. Question is, will she forgive him? *tenses in anticipation* Haha! You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out! I love being evil... To my wonderful reviewers, I saved the best thing for last. You guys are the reason I keep writing. Your responses are so entertaining!!! And appreciated. But mostly entertaining. ^_^' Well, I have to start writing the next chapter now. I would love it if you reviewed. *cough review Kitiara is a slut cough* Do you think I don't like her? That is, of course, because she killed Sturm and went and messed up Tanis and Laurana's relationship... *sigh* Tanis... *shakes head* Never mind. I'll try to update soon. ^_^  
  
*~Cami~*  
  
*Goes and takes sedative* 


	6. Author's Note

Authors Note: Listen, everyone, I'm sorry, but I might not be posting for a week because I'm going on vacation to Southampton. I'm spending a week at my TP crazed best friend's house. My only regret is that I'm leaving my lovely little reviewers all alone for a week... I'm sorry! I want to go on vacation! I need a vacation! My mom is making me do math in my free time, for Christ's sake! And I'm a freaking straight A student! Well, anyways, I'll miss you!!! *sniff* Be strong! Constant Vigilance! Er, something like that.  
  
Anyways, because I'm going away, I'm giving you a special treat. The next chapter, paid in full. I hope you like it. It made me cry... *sniff* Anyways, I love you all. Stay the same, and don't eat beans.  
  
Much love, *~Cami~* 


	7. The Letter

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. Yo go away now. You get it?  
  
Thanks go to: Jishoshojo, Rossana (It's not a soap opera, persay...), NiceDay, Angel of the Storms (hate the king. Absolutely hate the king lol), searchn4somethinmore (I like your name. Oh, and A/G 4eva!), Keita (Dragonlance is a book series [A rather large one] that's been around since the 80's. If you want to start reading them, read Dragons of Autumn Twilight, and then just go down the list. They have them somewhere in the front of the book. Or you could e-mail me, if you really want, for some strange reason. ^_^), Valeria, Midnight Maiden, Snow*flake (We sedative takers have to stick together! Oh, and no, you don't make much sense, but neither do I, so it really doesn't matter), tigerlily, clarylissa, the two people who left it blank, Emily (let's just say, Dom is away on vacation or something. Now, I know members of the king's own don't get vacations persay, but oh well. Oh, and mention of Yuki is in the next chapter. And how did you read Lady Knight when it didn't come out yet?), Zurizip, TBA (I put you on my favorite's list, if you were wondering), SkeAnjel6, and White- wolf (Don't go around blabbing the plot! It's not nice! Well, it's sorta what's going to happen... lol) Thanks so much!  
  
Rebound - Chapter 6 - The Letter  
  
Raoul angrily paced the confines of his rooms mumbling incoherent things under his breath as he opened his juice cellar. He grabbed a mug and a jug of grapefruit juice. Pouring himself some, he sat down in a nearby armchair and brooded.  
  
"Who does she think she is? I mean, I can understand if she was a bit embarrassed of us. She is, after all twenty-someodd years younger than I am. But telling me to go back to Buri? I wasn't that cold about it! Mithros!" he exclaimed as he flung his glass of juice against the door.  
  
Raoul swallowed and closed his eyes. Mellowing his temper, he started to think a bit more clearly.  
  
"I suppose I could have been better to her about it. I didn't have to get mad at her. I could have let it slide, but no! I have to go and have a big mouth. That's me. Big mouth Raoul. I'm nice and friendly to my friends, and I treat my lovers like they're nothing. Great."  
  
He buried his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes. He sighed and let out a deep breath.  
  
'I shouldn't have done that. It was rash and uncalled for. I don't blame her for being a bit embarrassed. It finally gives substance to people's rumors about us. Now, they can go, and brag, and say they were right. How did I get myself into this? Oh wait, I remember. I slept with Kel. Right.'  
  
He moaned into his hands and shut his eyes tightly.  
  
'I should apologize. That's the only real thing to do. I overreacted, and because of that, I have to go and swallow my pride.'  
  
Getting up, he headed toward the door when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a piece of parchment on his desk. Raising his eyebrows, he contemplated his idea. Resolutely, headed over to his desk and began to write.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kel nervously knocked on the door of Alanna's room.  
  
Alanna had once told Kel that she could come to her if she needed any help. She never said it had to be about practice swords and jousting, however. Kel came to her in desperate need of romantic advise. She had heard that The Lioness once had faced a similar problem.  
  
Kel started to stride back and forth outside the older Lady Knight's rooms, waiting impatiently. What if she wasn't here? What if she was at one of the king's meetings? After all, we are at war with Scanra now. Why wouldn't she be there?  
  
Kel moaned in frustration. Today just was not her day.  
  
Sliding up against the Lady Knight's door, she sat down with a thump. "What am I supposed to do? I've gone and messed things up with Raoul, and now, I'll be lucky if Neal will ever treat me the same again. Things will be awkward and embarrassing and uncomfortable. He's my best friend and I want there to be more, but at the same time, I don't know what's going on with Raoul. That awful fight was something I just want to forget. I didn't want things to come out that way. I was just - unsure! I didn't know what I was thinking!"  
  
Resting her elbows on her knees, she sought for the answer to the question that had plagued her ever since Neal had kissed her for the first time.  
  
'Which one do I love?'  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Alanna mumbled wearily as she walked back to her rooms. She was hoping to take a quick nap before dinner. The meeting had gone fairly well, considering everyone just had to have a say in the strategies Tortall should use with the war with Scanra. Of course, all their strategies had contradicted everyone else's, so it ended up not making much sense.  
  
Muttering a quick hello to a few passing nobles that passed her way, she came to a halt at the end of her hallway. There, sitting in the doorway of her room, was a very frustrated looking Keladry of Mindelan. She was muttering something about love and choosing from what she could hear.  
  
Alanna frowned. This wasn't the Keladry she knew. The Keladry she knew would definitely not be as confused and disorientated as she was now. Then again, if it was about love, confusion was bound to have something to do with it.  
  
Sighing, Alanna made her way to her door. 'I guess I can forget that nap.'  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kel looked up when she heard footsteps coming from a few feet away from her. They were soft and muffled, but the shadow that came before them gave their owner away.  
  
"Lady Alanna," Kel said with an air of respect. Alanna nodded to her and held out a hand for her to get up.  
  
"Keladry," Alanna replied, helping Kel to her feet. Kel blushed as they stood there in a moment of awkward silence.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" Alanna asked finally, smiling weakly.  
  
Kel looked relieved. "Yes, thank you." Alanna opened the door and allowed Kel to come in.  
  
Kel stared in wonder at the room before her. Artifacts from every region of the world could be found here. Bazhir carpets, Carthaki jewels, and Tyran pottery could be seen. Swords and scabbards hung from the walls, sided with works by Gallan painters.  
  
"You like it them?" Alanna asked amusedly. "It has that reaction on most people the first time they see it."  
  
Kel nodded in bewilderment as Alanna motioned for her to sit next to her on a nearby sofa.  
  
"So, what can I do for you, Kel?" she asked, a neutral look on her face.  
  
Kel tore her attention away from the wonders of the Lady Knight's room to face Alanna. "Well, you see, I've been having a little problem as of late."  
  
Alanna nodded in understanding. "Does it have something to do with a certain Kennan boy and my former squire, Neal?" Kel looked at her strangely and frowned.  
  
"Well, yes, a bit. How did you know-"  
  
"I found them rolling around outside the kings chambers during one of his meetings. They were fighting, and by the sound of their raised voices, I'd say it was about you. Raoul's told me that you've been sweet for the Kennan boy as of late. Could Neal have become part of the equation as well?" Alanna cocked an eyebrow knowingly while Kel looked away, exasperated.  
  
"It's bad to live in a place where news travels this fast," she said uneasily. "Well, yes that's part of it, but it's a bit more complicated than that."  
  
"Really? Can't decide between the two of them? Because let me tell you, I've been there-"  
  
"Well, yes, but it's not Neal and Cleon I'm having trouble deciding between!" Kel exclaimed. Embarrassed that she had let her exasperation show, she blushed and looked away. Alanna put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's Neal and Raoul." She heard Alanna take a quick intake of air. "And I know what you're thinking," she said quickly before Alanna could respond. "I know that Raoul's too old for me, that he could be my father. But he and Neal have always been there for me. And then when Neal kissed me and Raoul went and-"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. Now, I'm not going to judge you and say that Raoul is too old for you. My two good friends, Daine Sarrasri and Numair Salamin are fifteen years apart and they have a wonderful relationship together. Why don't you start from the beginning, though, so I can understand your situation better," Alanna asked, eyeing Kel reassuringly.  
  
Kel sighed. "It's quite a long story." Alanna smiled.  
  
"We have time."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Raoul signed his name at the bottom of the parchment. He could only hope that this would make some sort of a difference. He didn't want to loose Kel. Not now. Not when things were finally going right in his life.  
  
Placing the letter in an envelope, he took a sip of water. The letter had taken him what seemed like hours to write. He had told Kel what he thought he, the slayer of giants, commander of the King's Own, would never have been brave enough to say. He stamped his seal on the envelope and waited for it to dry.  
  
'I just hope it makes a difference. Please have it make a difference.'  
  
Calling for a servant to take the letter to Kel's rooms, he sat back in his chair and waited as the servant departed from his rooms.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Do you want my honest opinion?" Alanna asked when Kel had finished. Kel shrugged.  
  
"You're probably the only person that will give me an unbiased opinion," she replied. Alanna let out a deep breath and looked at Kel sorrowfully.  
  
"Truthfully, I think Raoul is your rebound man." Kel frowned and said nothing. Alanna continued. "When I was King Jonathan's squire, we had fallen in love. We had gotten into a big fight and broken up. My rebound man, ironically enough, was the man I married. However, I had already loved George before I went and slept with him. You, on the other hand, loved Raoul as nothing more than as a father figure, or at least in a platonic way."  
  
Alanna paused before she went on. "Raoul, for you, I think, was a way to forget everything that had happened to you with Cleon. You had loved Cleon, no?" Kel nodded.  
  
"Yes, well, sometimes, we just want the pain to go away. For some people, they immerse themselves in their training, while others immerse themselves in their wine. You, like many people, decided to go and attach onto someone different-" she paused"- Raoul - to get yourself to forget about Cleon for a while. Does that make any sort of sense?"  
  
Kel nodded. "What about Neal, then?" Alanna sighed.  
  
"You said that you loved Neal even before this whole episode you had with Cleon?"  
  
"Yes," Kel answered. "Yes, I had a bit of a crush on him since my second year as a page."  
  
"And that bit of a crush turned into love?" Alanna asked. Kel nodded. "But then it went away?"  
  
Kel looked away. "I thought it had. But now, I'm not so sure. I didn't have to seduce Neal to make him want me. Neal just loved me all on his own."  
  
Alanna sighed and shook her head. "I can't help you on that one, Lady Knight. You have to decide if you love Neal or not all by yourself. Or if you love Raoul. Like I said, I ended up marrying my rebound man. Maybe you do love him. But it's all in here." She pointed at Kel's heart.  
  
Kel moaned. "Sometimes, I think I would just do better without love."  
  
Alanna laughed sadly at Kel. "Ah, but love can be a many splendored thing, my dear Keladry. Sometimes, all you need is love."  
  
Kel crossed her arms over her chest. "You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs. Sometimes love isn't good enough. Sometimes, love only causes confusion and pain."  
  
Alanna chuckled. "Once, I thought the same way. Look at me now. I have a wonderful husband, beautiful children, and a lovely home. What more can a girl ask for?"  
  
Kel sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Dejectedly, Kel made her way back to her rooms. Her talk with Alanna had just made her more confused than she was before. Now she had to go and choose which of the two perfect men she had vying for her affections she loved. "Things are so utterly clear," she said sarcastically, to no one in particular.  
  
"Really? Because, I thought, right about now, things would be a tad bit confusing for you." Kel gasped and looked behind her. When she saw who it was, she rolled her eyes and moaned.  
  
"What do you want, Cleon?" she asked as Cleon of Kennan came out from behind her. He had a big purplish-yellow bruise right on his left eye. Kel snorted. Maybe that was from the fight Alanna had been telling her about.  
  
"To be your friend. To make things up to you in some way," he answered. Kel eyed him skeptically.  
  
"And what makes you think I would enjoy your company?" Kel retorted coldly. Cleon grabbed her arm and held tight to it.  
  
"I don't, really. I wouldn't blame you for hating me. I would deserve it. I don't deserve to be your friend, or even an acquaintance, let alone your lover." Kel snorted. Cleon went on.  
  
"But I would like for you to be able to somewhat forget about what a stupid idiot I am and try to partially forgive me. I know this is probably my fault with Raoul and Neal-"  
  
"How do you know about that?" Kel asked accusingly. Cleon backed away a bit and scratched his forehead.  
  
"Well, I saw you and Raoul together. And with Neal, I guessed it by the way he got so protective of you when I told him that you had been... ahm... having relations with Raoul." Kel's eyes went livid.  
  
"You-you told him? W-why?" she asked, her eyes gleaming in an unusual light while her mouth twitched in an ugly scowl.  
  
"Well, I was slightly, well, perturbed, and I wasn't exactly in my right mind at the time. But listen, Kel, I'm really sorry-" He stopped when Kel backed up against the wall and sank down against it. She laughed, and her laughter evolved into sobs. Cleon looked on, unsure about what to do. His heart was tearing up, seeing Kel like this. He swallowed and sat next to her. Tentatively, he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him. She sobbed freely into his tunic, and as Cleon held her tightly, tempted to cry a bit himself.  
  
When she had stopped, she looked up at him. "Thanks," she said simply.  
  
"Don't mention it," he answered. Kel looked away. She was silent for a long time.  
  
"Considering the thing that happened last time you held me like this, I think we should get up," she said finally. Cleon's mouth formed a tight smile as he got up and helped her to her feet. He hugged her and closed his eyes.  
  
"This is really goodbye then?" he asked her. She sighed and closed her eyes as well.  
  
"It is. I wish it could have worked out," Kel answered.  
  
"Me too," Cleon said as he let go his hold of her. He touched her cheek affectionately. "I'm sorry, Kel."  
  
"You had a duty. You fulfilled it. If anything, I can understand that. I think I was just looking for someone to blame." She smiled tightly and looked away.  
  
"You know, I think Neal really loves you." Kel looked up sharply and frowned.  
  
"Why do you say that?" she asked, confused at his sudden remark.  
  
"Can see it in his eyes. Do you know how worried her was when you were stuck in your rooms? You should have seen him. Always pacing, up and down the corridors. I felt quite guilty at the time. Now, I see how amusing it really was." Kel snorted, then smiled.  
  
"So, I guess I'll see you around, Kennan," she said as she backed away from him and headed back to her rooms.  
  
Cleon flashed a smile. "You can count on it."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kel opened her door silently. It was around dinner time now, and she wanted to bathe and dress before she ate. Stepping into her room and closing the door, she undressed and found a bath ready for her. She had asked one of the servants to bring her water for her bath before she had talked to Cleon. She immersed herself into it, and for once, stopped thinking about her troubles.  
  
After her bath, she dressed in a light blue tunic and breeches. Going over to her windows, she greeted the sparrows that flew happily to her fingers and shoulders.  
  
"Now, now," she scolded them. "I just took a bath. Don't get me all dirty now." Shaking the birds off, she headed to the door when she saw an envelope jutting out from under the entranceway. Kel burrowed her brows.  
  
'Odd,' she thought. 'I didn't see that before.'  
  
She made her way over to the door and pulled out the envelope from under it. Recognizing Raoul's seal, she frowned. Opening the envelope, she unfolded the letter and began to read:  
  
To my dearest Kel,  
  
I had long ago promised myself that I would never write a letter like this. I swore to Mithros and the Goddess that I would not become another bumbling squire that wrote love letters to their unattainable sweethearts. However, I find that I am no longer a bumbling squire, but a bumbling knight.  
  
Long have I sought for something real, something permanent. Long have I sought, and long have I failed. The closest I have ever found to something real, to love, if you may call it that, was Buri. She was what I wanted a woman to be: smart, funny, with a warrior's spirit and vigor. She was everything I wanted, and yet I could not be satisfied by her. We never took each other seriously, there were too many arguments. I could give you a number of reasons why it did not work out. However the main point is that it did not work out.  
  
And then came you. Beautiful, smart, perfect you. I felt so lucky. I could not believe that I had been stupid enough as to not have realized what was under my nose in the first place. You always were close to me, my best friend at times. You truly did keep my sane during those unbearable years. When Buri left, you were the only thing that kept me anchored to this world. You, and the occasional joust.  
  
I just don't want to loose you, Kel. I care too much to loose you now. If I lost you, I don't think I could bear it. You are everything I need. I refrain from using the word want, because want is not the appropriate word to use in this situation. I need you, Kel. I love you and I need you. I don't think I was ready to tell you before, but now I am. I love you.  
  
Please, don't leave me in the dark about this. If you don't love me, I'll understand. But please, at least tell me. I need to know. Don't keep me guessing. Be the wonderful, perfect Kel you are and tell me before I get in too deep. Please.  
  
There's so much left to say. I only regret that the remainder of my feelings could never be related into words. Then, maybe you could somehow, know...  
  
I leave you with my love and my heart. And I beg of you, please don't break it.  
  
  
  
With all my love,  
  
Raoul  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Ooooooo... I swear to God, I started crying when I was writing the letter. After I was finished, I called my friend up and started bawling on the phone. I get emotional at these sort of things... *breaks out into tears* Wahhh... I feel so bad for Raoul. I love him to death. Oh, and Kel's not mad at Cleon anymore. That's a good thing, unless you really don't like Cleon and want him to die. Then again, that can be arranged... Alanna's so very helpful, isn't she? *snorts* Anyways, please keep reviewing! I love it when you do. It's so nice, and gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. Similar to hot chocolate, actually. I said in the author's not last chapter that I wouldn't be able to post in about a week, but do not despair! I will be back and ready to write more! See, on vacation, all these ideas will pop into my head and then you won't have to worry about me having a lack of them. See? It's all good. Oh, and if anyone wants to know, I'm going to Southampton. Yay! So... anyways, I'll see you all ina about a week. Until then, review, and don't die! Um... yeah.  
  
*~Cami~*  
  
P.S. To Snow*flake: I took my sedative and it didn't work! I still started crying hysterically in the middle of my author's note! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe I should take a double dose...  
  
P.P.S. If anyone caught the Mulin Rouge references, good for you! 


	8. Old Lovers (That's a Really Bad Title ^_...

Disclaimer: If I owned them, do you think I would be writing fanfiction? Honestly!  
  
Rebound - Chapter 7 - Part 1 - Old lovers (That's a really bad title ^_^')  
  
Thanks go to: Rae, Redetia@aol.com, TBA (Tell me about it, when I went on vacation, I nearly died from lack of internet!), Lady Arianna (Forget the movie, I loved Ewan McGregor! Lol), S, Jennifer (That would have been quite amusing...), ChaChaChica (I don't know, maybe Alanna is going through mid- life crisis?), Camp Writer, White-Wolf (You're going to love me after I end up posting the second part of this... Never mind *grins secretively*), Tigerlily and Friends, merky, Tris McGraw, sovereign (I think I read that one too. Although, I thought it was actually a bit humorous. And she doesn't turn into a slut, don't worry.), IrishRose, Crystal Quill, Dewi (try to find the ref in this chapter), Snow*flake (You finally updated your story!!! I'm so happy! *jumps around happily* Wait, my sedative? Oh. I didn't take it yet. What do you mean go take it so I stop acting like a lunatic?? Some people are so rude lol), Chibi-Chingo (don't worry. We all get those looks ^_^), Keita x2, Shy, Jishoshojo (Sorry I haven't emailed you back yet! I'll go do it... soon! Yeah...), Le Fromage, AotS (you aren't a cold hearted bitch. If you were, you would be mean and not have reviewed my story! OH, Jon jumping off a cliff can be arranged...) and ditzy spacecadets (love your name ^_^). Thank you all soooo much!  
  
Raoul had not seen Kel in two days.  
  
She was avoiding him, that was for sure. He had gone to her rooms that very morning to try to talk to her. He had heard her through the door, breathing heavily from her morning exercise routine. However, when he had knocked on the door and told her who it was, no answer had come through. Raoul had waited there for a few minutes, thinking that maybe she had to get dressed or something, but Kel hadn't replied. Sullenly, he had left to go back to his own rooms.  
  
He didn't blame her, of course. Things have been happening so fast lately. He could hardly believe that it had only been three nights since this whole wretched affair had started.  
  
She was sure to be confused. She might still be angry with him for being an ass and making a spectacle in her room. Truthfully, he didn't fault her if she was embarrassed of him. He would be embarrassed if the situations were turned. He was so much older than she was. He had been seducing women since before she was even born, for Mithros sake! Well, perhaps seducing wasn't the most appropriate word to use in this situation...  
  
Raoul sighed and shook his head. 'This has made such a big mess of things. If only I had resisted. If I had resisted, she could have gone back to her rooms. Or maybe even to one of her younger friends'. But not me. I had to let my dick lead me around. I had been wanting something for so long after Buri. The first opportunity I get, and I'm sleeping with my former squire. Good job, Raoul.'  
  
A soft knock interrupted his train of thought. Raoul closed his eyes and waited for the person to go away. He did not want to deal with anyone right now, even Kel.  
  
The knocks became more insistent, raping on his door loudly. Raoul moaned and stood up. There was no way to get out of it, it seemed. Walking toward the entranceway, he unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"Raoul," his visitor said with a tight smile. "Can I come in?"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Neal had not seen Kel in two days.  
  
After he had walked out on her, he had returned to his rooms to think. Kel was confused. He had no right to take advantage of her confusion and vulnerability. He was her best friend, and should give her a shoulder to cry on, not confuse her more. It wasn't fair to Kel. She was hung up on Raoul, and that was that. If Raoul was fool enough to not see that, that was his own fault. It still gave Neal no right to take advantage.  
  
'She would be happier with him,' Neal thought wistfully. 'He would be able to give her what I could not. He's the one who deserves her, not I.' Neal buried his face in his hands.  
  
'But you love her,' another, more romantic part of his mind said. 'If you love her, shouldn't you be with her? Hold her in your arms as she falls asleep at night? Kiss her in a way no one has kissed her before?' Neal shook his head ad scolded himself.  
  
"No! I can't! She's not mine to have! And besides, I have Yuki..." Neal froze.  
  
Yuki.  
  
She had been gone at the Yamani Islands for three months now. Something about the final preparations for Shinkokami's wedding to Roald. Come to think of it, their wedding was only in a few short weeks. Yuki would be coming back soon, and what would she find? Her sweetheart would be in love with her best friend. Neal didn't want her to have to serve as maid of honor at Shinko's wedding when she was heart broken herself. He cared for her, and although he didn't love her, he didn't want to see her hurt, either.  
  
'Maybe if she had been here, things could have been different. I wouldn't have been left alone to my own devices. I wouldn't have fallen so deeply for Kel. I would have had someone else to worry about Kel with.'  
  
'Then again, I can go around blaming my attraction for Kel on her for it all my life. It's not her fault she had to go with Shinko back to the islands. It was her duty. And duty must be fulfilled.'  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Buri," Raoul said emotionlessly. At second thought, he frowned. What was she doing here? He hadn't talked to her since they had that nasty break up scene a few months ago. After that, they had only passed by casually in the halls, simply nodding to each other in greeting, as opposed to talking. They had never talked directly to each other in the King's meetings, and their contact was limited. Why was she here now, after all this time? "Um, yeah, sure you can come in." He opened the door for her and she stepped in. Raoul closed the door and gestured for her to sit down on a nearby chair. "So what can I do for you?"  
  
Buri frowned as she sat down. She pursed her lips together and sighed. "Look, Raoul, I know we haven't talked in a while, and that-"  
  
"Get to the point, Buri. You never were the one to beat around the bush," Raoul cut her off. Buri looked at him almost angrily for a second, but shrugged.  
  
"You know me so well," she said as she continued. "Well, I had, erm, been hearing things lately." Raoul raised an eyebrow quizzically.  
  
"What kind of things?" he asked, not exactly liking the way things were going.  
  
"Just things. About you. And Kel. Just gossip, really, but I-"  
  
"What about Kel and me?" Raoul asked angrily. She folded her arms around her chest and winced.  
  
"Well, just things. Like that you two were lovers. Now, I know that it's not true, but-"  
  
"It is," Raoul cut her off abruptly. Buri looked up in shock. Her mouth fell open as she let out a ragged breath. Swallowing, she formulated her response.  
  
"You. You and Kel are-" she paused "-lovers? But... but you two... I don't understand, Raoul!" Raoul let out a deep breath.  
  
"I don't exactly know if we still are. We had a fight." He sighed and sat down next to her on an opposite chair.  
  
Buri could not seem to find a suitable response to all this. Raoul and Kel? She would have never thought that she would have lost him to her. They were both so different! Well, come to think of it, they weren't so different, but he still was around twenty years older than her! Buri stumbled over her words as she tried to say something.  
  
"What-what was the fight about?" was the only thing she could say at the moment.  
  
Raoul raised an eyebrow and frowned. "She was embarrassed of me. Or rather, she couldn't say if she was or she wasn't. We had words. I haven't heard from her in two days."  
  
"Huh," was all Buri could think to say. A prolonged silence ensued, as the two sat there uncomfortably. Buri broke the hush that had befallen them. "Well, have you tried talking to her?"  
  
Raoul looked away. "I wrote her a letter of apology. That was right after the fight. Like I said, it's been two days. I think I know what she's trying to convey."  
  
"But Raoul-" Buri said as she got up. Raoul held out a hand for her to be silent.  
  
"Don't start with me, Buriram. I don't feel up to our verbal sparring today." Buri sat back down, feeling dejected. Raoul never called her Buriram unless he was truly angry with her. She didn't know why he was that angry with her now, though. She hadn't done anything so far.  
  
'So far,' Buri said to herself. 'I also only just got here. There's plenty more time to make up for it. Why do our conversations constantly end up bad?'  
  
"I'm sorry, Raoul," Buri said remorsefully. Raoul looked up at her and saw that she was hurt at his outburst. He frowned, but said nothing. They sat there in another uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Have you ever just loved somebody so much that it hurt?" Raoul asked her. "That you couldn't think? So much, that when you know in your head that it's over, your heart just won't accept it?" Buri moved to put a hand on his knee.  
  
"I felt that way with you, silly. Doesn't that count for something?" Raoul looked up at her with a strange glint in his eyes. He smiled tightly and took her hand in his.  
  
A knock on the door jolted Raoul out of his mood. Shutting his eyes firmly, Raoul sighed. He stood up reluctantly.  
  
"I have to go to the privy. I won't interrupt you and your guest," Buri said as she too stood up and walked over to where Raoul's bathroom was. Raoul was glad that his guest, whoever that was, wouldn't see the two of them together.  
  
Raoul made his way to the door and answered it.  
  
"Sir Raoul?"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Buri stood listening in the bathroom of Raoul's suite. She knew this place well. She and Raoul had never moved in together, but she had stayed here enough nights to know where everything was.  
  
Pulling down her breeches, she began to hear voices from the other side of the door. One of them was Raoul's, the other was a familiar one that she couldn't exactly place. Buri frowned; the voice was male, moderately toned and serious. She still couldn't place him, however-  
  
"Sir Neal, if I'm correct?" Buri heard Raoul say. So that's who it was! She knew she recognized the voice. But what was he doing here?  
  
"Yes. Sir Raoul, I'm here to talk about Kel." Buri could almost see Raoul's frown. So that was what Neal was doing here. Buri vaguely remembered seeing him and Kel together on more than one occasion. He used to be Alanna's squire, if she was not mistaken.  
  
Raoul cleared his throat. Obviously, this was not a conversation he had wanted his ex-lover going to the privy to overhear.  
  
"Well, Neal, why don't we step outside-"  
  
"No." Neal's voice was forceful and commanding. Buri winced. That tone of voice could have convinced the King of Tortall to stay put.  
  
"Or we could just stay in here," Raoul said as Buri heard the door shut.  
  
Buri wished she hadn't have gone to the bathroom at that very moment. The conversation that was going to occur between the two men was probably not meant to be overheard by her ears. So, naturally, she pulled up her breeches and edged closer to the door.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"So, Neal, what seems to be bothering you?" Raoul asked in a voice very unlike his own.  
  
"Don't give me that, you know very well what's wrong. I haven't seen Kel in two days. I swear to Mithros, Raoul, this is starting to be a habit of hers!" Neal exclaimed.  
  
Raoul looked away, not meeting Neal's eyes. He didn't know if the younger boy guessed the truth or not, but better he didn't find out from him. Especially not this way.  
  
"Well, Neal, I have heard about that-"  
  
"Don't give me that. Kel told me about you two. I don't need you to bullshit with me right now." Neal said as he cut him off.  
  
Raoul frowned; so Kel had told him. On the one hand, he could be honest with the younger boy. On the other hand, however, whatever conversation they had would be overheard by his ex-lover. All in all, pretty bad circumstances.  
  
"All right. Listen, Neal, I really don't want to have this conversation right now. So if you can maybe come back at a later time-" He was cut off by Neal's growing anger.  
  
"You listen to me, oh Commander of the King's Own, I will not come back at a later time! My best friend is really in a terrible jam right now! She's confused and hurt, and I will not discuss this in a rational manner until you go over there and make things right with her!" Raoul drew back at Neal's reaction. He had seen many angry outbursts in his life, but this one was by far one of the worst. Alanna really had worn off on him.  
  
Raoul heard a faint chuckle come from the room where the privy was kept. Unfortunately, Neal heard it too.  
  
"What was that?" Neal asked suspiciously. Raoul pursed his lips together tightly and looked down at the floor; this was NOT the best circumstance to be caught in the middle of.  
  
"Ah, I'm sure it's nothing-"  
  
"It wasn't nothing, I heard something come from in there!" Raoul edged away from Neal and stood up.  
  
"I'll go-check it out," Raoul said hesitantly. Neal glared at him and stood up as well.  
  
"Well, I'll go with you." Raoul's lips formed a tight, forced smile as his mind raced. What was he going to do? If - When Neal saw Buri in his bathroom, listening to their private conversation, he wasn't going to have the most easygoing reaction about it. There were no other exits from the privy that Buri could get out.  
  
Neal made his way to the privy and opened the door. Raoul grimaced and swallowed hard. Buri was standing in the corner of the room, smiling tightly.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Neal! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while. Is everything all right?" Buri asked as she walked to Neal and gave him a hug. Neal seemed frozen in place. He did not respond when Buri put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek in a friendly manner. Over Neal's shoulder, Buri gave Raoul an exasperated look.  
  
"So Neal, how is everything?" she asked when she released Neal from her embrace. Neal looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Commander Buriram, what are you doing here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes skeptically. Buri looked to Raoul desperately and put on a forced smile.  
  
"Well, Neal, I was just delivering some news to my friend Raoul here-" she gestured to Raoul with a wave of her hand "-about the war that was declared against Scanra two days ago." Raoul was quick to agree and nodded vigorously. Neal raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You were reporting to him on Scanra in his bathroom?" he asked doubtfully. Raoul and Buri exchanged looks.  
  
"Well, nature calls, I suppose," Buri answered. She clenched her teeth together and forced herself to have some semblance of a smile.  
  
Neal looked between the two people standing next to him. His gaze rested on Raoul. "So, what, you just decided to let her stay in the bathroom while we were talking about Kel? You wouldn't have done that unless you had something to hide, now would you, Sir Raoul," he said, raising his voice a little.  
  
"Well, ahm, Neal, I, um-"  
  
"So what was the news? Just curious, is all." Neal gave Raoul a look colder than the roof of the world in winter time.  
  
Raoul gave Buri a hopeless look. "Well," Buri began. "Um, King Jonathon, he, uh..."  
  
Neal gave both of them an icy look before he made his way for the door.  
  
"Neal, wait!" Buri yelled as Neal stormed off, but it was muffled by the slam of the door closing in Neal's wake.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Neal was furious. Here he was, worried to death about the woman he loved more than life itself, and the person that was supposed to love her almost as much as he was off doing Mithros knows what with his ex-lover. Why didn't they just go and run off together? It would have been easier on Kel. Then at least he could have told her that they were kidnapped by wild centaurs or something. Knowing her, she would have been heartbroken, but at least she wouldn't have been as hurt as he knew she was going to be when she found out.  
  
If she finds out, Neal mentally corrected himself. He certainly wasn't going to be the one to tell her. It would break her heart all over again. He could bring that kind of news to her. Call him a coward, but he would not be the bearer of bad news.  
  
'If Raoul doesn't tell her, though, I'm going to be stuck with the deed. Kel should know if all the hopes she put on Raoul are down the drain because he found someone else to keep him occupied in her period of indecision. Why can't everything be less complicated, like when we were pages?'  
  
Neal stopped walking when he realized that there was someone walking in his direction. Not wanting to be stopped by anyone he knew right then, he ducked into a shadowy niche in the wall and to see who it was.  
  
Neal's throat tightened as Kel walked past him. She was dressed simply in tan breeches and a white, loose, button down shirt. She wore tan boots that clacked lightly against the stone floor of the palace, and her hair was unadorned. She was carrying an envelope with the seal of Mindelan on it. Her pace was fast set, as if she was hurrying somewhere important. Neal froze in indecision. Should he make his presence known? If he did, he didn't know how she would respond. Her reaction could go in his favor or against. 'Best to stay unknown and see where she's going,' Neal thought as he waited until Kel rounded the corner to follow her.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Raoul, I'm so sorry," was the first thing that came from Buri's lips after Neal left. He looked at her sadly and sighed.  
  
"No," he began. "No, it's not your fault. I should have told him you were here. By not doing that, anyone who came in here would have thought we had something to hide. Neal's accusations, however incorrect, will be very head to prove untrue." He frowned and took her hand. "Don't worry yourself about it."  
  
Buri reached up to touch his cheek. "What do you think Neal will do?"  
  
Raoul frowned "Whatever he does, I can't exactly stop him from doing it. It's up to him." Raoul put his big hand over hers and stroked her fingers. She smiled, then withdrew from his hold.  
  
"I missed you. I know that I promised myself that breaking it off would be for the better, but that didn't stop me from missing you." Raoul gave her a small grin as she continued. "I never thought it would be so hard. To be away from someone I fought with almost constantly. I suppose I was wrong on that account." Buri lowered her head and closed her eyes. Raoul looked at her with concerned eyes as he edged closer to her.  
  
"I don't even think we said a proper good-bye. You went off gallivanting with the Riders right after our fight," Raoul said softly.  
  
"Yes. I thought it would have been easier. I was wrong. Nothing could have made it easier," Buri answered.  
  
"No." Raoul paused. "I supposed we should say good-bye then, before this goes any farther."  
  
"Yes. We should say good-bye, shouldn't we?" It was more of a statement than a question. Buri's breath became ragged as she watched Raoul's hands slowly move up to rest right next to her thigh.  
  
"We should," Raoul answered. Raoul's answer came out shakily and unevenly. His Adam's Apple bobbed up and down, as he suddenly found it difficult to swallow.  
  
Buri leaned in and pressed her lips gently to his.  
  
Raoul closed his eyes and returned her kiss.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: Woah. Even I didn't expect me to do that. Well, I sorta did, but you know how it works. But I didn't expect it to happen so soon! *grin* This originally had more, but the actual chapter seven was 15 (!) pages long so I decided to split it into two parts. I'm very surprised at myself, actually. At the end of chapter seven (the whole thing) no one is left in emotional turmoil. It's very shocking, especially for myself. ^_^ Anyways, I love you guys. Sorry it took so long to write this, but I was spending a lot of time with it! It takes a long time to write 15 pages! Chapter 8 will probably be the last, and then I'll add an epilogue to finish it off. Maybe. I don't know. Whatever. Whoever actually listens to me in these frivolous little author's notes, you have much more patience than I do. Usually, I just go straight for the little review button on the bottom... *cough hint hint cough* Lol. Anyways, please keep reviewing!  
  
*~Cami~*  
  
P.S. If you caught the Moulin Rouge or Walk to Remember reference, I golf clap you. *gives polite golf clap to everyone that caught references* 


	9. Content (You'll get it later)

Disclaimer: You obviously haven't been reading for the past seven chapters. I don't own them. Can you go away now?  
  
Thanks go to: jesusfreak7777777 (I emailed you, oh and thanx!), XetherealX x2, ChaChaChica (let's just say it was a partial cliffy...), Snow*flake (I have nothing to say to you, since you read this already. Although, you better be right about it not being rushed! Oh, and please don't drinks so much caffeine...), Lady of the Lost (Kit is a slut! Tanis is hot! Woo Hoo!), White-wolf (Oh god. Just read it. And please don't start screaming in my ear when you do.), Tal, Tigerlily, Lady Katherine Heartspeak (Hello again. I just have to say this: NEAL! DOM! RAOUL! ALEX! GEORGE! HUGH JACKMAN! *cough* Right. I've said it then.), Angel of the Storms (Please don't be upset!), Chavi (Were you saying no to one particular thing or because you didn't like my story...?), Camp Writer, Min (You only took FOREVER to update. God. OH, and yes, that was my intent. To make them all ex-loverish, I mean. Thanx!), Keita (freaking $3.99!), Jishoshojo (Must go rent Men in Tights... Must go rent Men in Tights...), Trisana McGraw (Shameless R/B shipper, huh? Well then. You'll like this...), Starlet, and Lady Arianna (I even had Moulin Rouge refs in that chapter? I made a mistake last chapter, actually. They're all in this one. So... whatever.). Thanx everyone!  
  
A/N: Personally, I think this chapter is rushed. However, according to my adorable reviewers, Snow*flake and Keita, it is not, so, if it is, blame them.  
  
Rebound - Chapter 8 - Content  
  
content  
  
\Con*tent"\, n. 1. Rest or quietness of the mind in one's present condition; freedom from discontent; satisfaction; contentment; moderate happiness.  
  
Lol, just thought that you would like that...  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Neal watched Kel walk the corridor to Raoul's room. Thinking frantically, he sought for a solution to the current problem of the day.  
  
Kel was going to see Raoul and Buri together. She would see them, and it would break her heart.  
  
She would hate Raoul for it. Neal knew that without a doubt. Anyone would, giving the current situation. She might not hate Buri. Kel wasn't the sort of person to hate a person for something they didn't know about.  
  
'Either way,' Neal thought. 'I can't let her walk into that room.'  
  
"Kel! Kel, wait up!" Neal cried as he ran toward Kel. The younger girl whirled around, her face tight.  
  
"Neal," she almost whispered. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. "What-what are you doing here?" Kel tried to put on her best Yamani lump face and look at him devoid of emotion, but it was just too hard. She could not control the lines of upset that crossed her facial figures.  
  
Neal swallowed and took a step toward her. "Kel, I want to talk to you. And please, Kel, please don't shut me out. I need you. I need to make this right with you. I'll hate myself if I don't. You don't want that, do you?" Neal asked with pleading in his eyes.  
  
Kel backed away from him a step and bit her lip. How could she refuse him? She loved him! She couldn't hurt him like this! But, her letter...  
  
"Neal, I-I have to go." Kel turned away, but Neal caught her elbow.  
  
"Please, Kel. Look at me. Please." Kel would have turned and ran right then and there, but he had said "please." She was known to have a weak spot to men who said to "please" to her.  
  
Kel turned around to look at her year mate. So much hope filled his eyes. Hope and sadness, both at the same time. She didn't think that she had ever seen him look at her like that. Or anyone, for that matter. "Please come and talk with me," he pleaded, his voice so soft it was barely audibly.  
  
"Ok," Kel whispered as Neal took her hand and led her off in the direction of his rooms.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Buri broke the kiss reluctantly and pulled away from her ex-lover.  
  
"I suppose that was our kiss good-bye," she said to Raoul after a moment. Raoul kept his eyes closed and exhaled deeply. He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"I suppose it was," he answered. Their gazes met, and their lips met for a second time in months. This time, when Buri pulled away, Raoul pulled her back.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Neal had led Kel to his rooms quickly, leading her by the hand with sweaty fingers. When they arrived, Neal unlocked the door nervously. The key rattled in the lock jarringly. Kel looked up wordlessly at her friend, but said nothing. When they finally stepped inside, Neal shut the door behind them and motioned for her to sit down on couch that resided in his quarters. Kel put the envelope she had been holding on a nearby desk first, then did so.  
  
"So, um, Neal, what do you want to talk about?" Kel asked. Neal gave her a skeptical look. "Never mind," she said as her voice trailed off.  
  
Neal sat down next to her on the couch. They sat in a moment of silence for a few seconds, both staring at their feet, until Neal spoke after the prolonged hush.  
  
"You know, I used to be in love with you," Neal said quietly. Kel's head jerked up violently to look at him. "God, I was head over heals for you," he continued softly, a small grin starting to grace his chiseled face. "I remember, one time, we were close enough to kiss. This was when we were pages, mind you. You were too young to understand, though. I backed out the last minute. I made some cracked up sarcastic joke about our happy little "experiment" of trying for our shield. I was a scared little idiot, trying to deny that I had fell in love with my thirteen year old best friend."  
  
He chuckled as if amused by his own private little joke, then continued. "I saw how Cleon had looked at you. I told him that I felt things for you. And he went ahead and took you anyway." He frowned and shrugged. "I should have taken the opportunity when I had it. Oh, but I hated him!" He sighed and bent forward, clasping his hands together and refusing to meet her eyes.  
  
"When Yuki came, all I saw when I looked at her was your face. I couldn't help it. She was so like you. A warrior, with that same Yamani seriousness..." Neal grimaced and went on.  
  
"Eventually, I learned to love Yuki for who she was. I never stopped loving you, though. I never stopped..." Neal's voice trailed off into barely a whisper. He suddenly looked up and clasped Kel's hands in his. "Please, Kel. Tell me what to do. Ask it, and it will be done. Just tell me what to do."  
  
Kel swallowed and held Neal's gaze. Her breath came out raggedly and unevenly. That moment seemed perpetual, as the two watched each other; Neal looked on at Kel with hope and anxiousness, Kel scrutinized him cautiously, fearfully.  
  
Finally, she stood up and went over to the desk where she had placed the envelope.  
  
Facing her back to Neal, she fingered the envelope, tracing the seal with her index finger. She stood there for a long time before she took the envelope, walked over to the fire, and let fall into the hearth.  
  
Neal watched this all from the couch warily. Whatever contents the envelope had held, they were obviously important to her. What was she doing burning it?  
  
Kel watched the envelope burn away rapidly, all its contents destroyed by the flame's ever-consuming heat. The hearth cracked ominously; Kel experienced a feeling that was close to foreboding. The feeling passed in a second, and Kel turned back to Neal.  
  
"What was that?" Neal asked simply. Kel thought for a moment, then answered.  
  
"It was a request for relocation. I was going to ask the king if I could be moved up north to Scanra."  
  
"Oh," Neal replied. Kel sat down next to him, refusing to meet his eyes. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"Neal, Yuki is coming back soon," she said quietly. He frowned and put two fingers under her chin to make her look at him.  
  
"Kel, I don't love Yuki. I love you. Nothing is going to change that, not Yuki, not Raoul, not even bloody Cleon." He smiled at her in a way that made it impossible for her to tear her gaze from his.  
  
"I still wouldn't feel confortable in, you know, becoming lovers, until you could tell her that. I would feel guilty..." he voice tapered into a whisper. "Neal, I can't. Not until you tell her. She's my friend, and I couldn't do that to her-" She stopped and swallowed. "I would want her blessing, even though I know she would have every right to hate me."  
  
Neal put both hands on her cheeks and pulled her face close. "Don't worry. I understand." He bent in and kissed her forehead softly. Then, he draped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. They sat there like that for a while; Kel's head resting on Neal's shoulder, Neal's arm protectively around her, until Neal finally spoke.  
  
"Can I at least kiss you once in a while?" he asked with an air of mock seriousness. Kel snorted, and raised her head to look at him, smiling.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if that would apply to the rules-" she started jokingly when Neal's lips silenced her. His mouth was warm and tender, and Kel found something different from the lusty, passionate kisses Raoul had given her. She found love.  
  
Neal pulled away grinning like a page. He kissed the tip of her nose as they settled into their respective positions, Kel wrapped up in the expanse of Neal's embrace. Kel breathed contentedly for the first time in weeks.  
  
Just as Kel was falling into slumber, she heard Neal whisper these words:  
  
"If I should die this very moment I wouldn't fear For I've never known completeness Like being here Wrapped in the warmth of you Loving every breath of you Why live life from dream to dream And dread the day . . ."  
  
Kel smiled and looked up at him. "Where did you get that from? Another one of your books?"  
  
Neal looked at bit surprised when he looked down at her. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
"So, you wouldn't have said it if I were awake?" Neal pulled back slightly, giving Kel a look.  
  
"No, silly. Why wouldn't I have said it? It's true." He grinned sheepishly. "I read it, actually. A long time ago. I hadn't remembered it until this moment. It was in a book written by Baz Luhrmann, who also wrote-"  
  
"I deserved that, didn't I?" Kel asked bashfully. Neal grinned, and nodded.  
  
"Yes. You slightly did, I'm afraid, my dear." Kel laughed softly as she settled back against Neal. "I have another one for you," Neal said slyly. Kel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? Another session of the "torture Kel with bad poetry meeting?" Kel rethought her statement. "Although I did like that first one."  
  
"I'm sure," Neal answered. "Now I'm not going to tell you." Kel hit Neal playfully on the chest and did her best to glare at him without smiling.  
  
"You already opened your mouth, Queenscove. It's too late." Neal raised an eyebrow and pulled back to look at her.  
  
"All right. Let me think, how did it start?" Neal pretended to be deep in thought.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot," Kel asked, amusement making her smile. Neal simply grinned.  
  
"Love is always patient and kind," he began. "It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other peoples sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure in whatever comes."  
  
When Neal finished, Kel looked up at him and kissed him sweetly. "That's nice. However, I should think that you should change that boastful part. You certainly don't have a problem with bragging." Neal pretended to scowl at Kel, then shrugged.  
  
"Relax, Lady Knight. You'll have plenty of things to beat at me with when we're living together in the flowered countryside, with the daffodils hanging from our hair, frolicking in the fields..." Kel elbowed him.  
  
"I'm beginning to think you've been hanging around Cleon too much," Kel said.  
  
Neal sighed. "Ah. Cleon. Can never forget him. Have you spoken with him lately?"  
  
Kel snorted. "Yes. He had quite a nice sunrise, from what I could see. Could it have been from a certain pickle-eyed Queenscove boy?" She nudged Neal as her grin grew wider.  
  
"Yes. I admit! I was fighting! My Lord Keladry, I think *you* have been hanging around My Lord Stump too much!" Neal protested.  
  
"Hm. Well, yes, Cleon and I had a very nice talk and came to an agreement. So don't beat him anymore. Unless I tell you to, that is. Then you can ravage him to the Black God's realm freezes over, for all I care." Neal smirked and increased his hold on Kel as he heard a distant bell chime one o'clock.  
  
"I'll remember. Lady Knight, would it be so promiscuous of me to ask if you would like to spend the night here? It is rather late, and I wouldn't want you to be succumbed to the rantings of some drunken fool out late. Besides, I like holding you. It's very comfortable, once you get rid of the bony elbows poking at you." Kel elbowed Neal and snickered.  
  
"Yes. It is late. I think-" Kel yawned "-that I'll stay here."  
  
"Good. Gods all bless, Kel," Neal told her.  
  
"Hm," was all Kel said before she fell into slumber in Neal's protective embrace.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~*  
  
Reluctantly, Buri pulled away from Raoul's embrace, panting heavily. Still close to him, she raised a hand to caress his cheek.  
  
"Raoul, we can't do this. You love Kel," she said quietly. Raoul looked sadly on at her.  
  
"Humor me? Please?" he asked her. Buri shook her head.  
  
"No. Kel is my friend. I can't do this to her. Not until you've worked it out with her." Raoul frowned, but after a moment, nodded.  
  
"I suppose you're right. I care about Kel too much to hurt her more. I'll talk to her in the morning." Buri bit her lip.  
  
"In the morning? Why not now?" Raoul looked at her strangely.  
  
"Buri, didn't you hear the bells? It's near one in the morning. I wouldn't want to wake her if she was sleeping." Buri thought about it, and conceded, he was right. It was rather late.  
  
"Oh," she said simply. "Then, I suppose I should be going." Buri got up off the couch they had stumbled onto in their passions to leave.  
  
"You could always stay," Raoul said quietly. Buri looked at him sharply,  
  
"Raoul, I couldn't! I told you, maybe after you work it out with Kel, but until then-"  
  
"I just meant, you could sleep here, if you wanted. Not, um, *that,*" Raoul interrupted. Buri pursed her lips together and looked at the ground.  
  
"Oh." Raoul reached up for her hand, causing Buri to look at him.  
  
"If you wanted to, that is," he finished uneasily. All around them was silent; Buri could not hear a sound within miles. It was almost as if the whole world was waiting with quiet anticipation for her answer. Slowly, she entwined her fingers with Raoul's.  
  
"I think I would," she answered. Raoul let out a small smile and pulled her toward him so that she landed on the couch next to him. He pulled her close, and Buri snuggled against him.  
  
"So why *did* we fight all the time like we did, do you think?" Raoul said after a while. Buri smiled.  
  
"Well, you know what they say about those love-hate relationships. Passion keeps them going..." Buri said slyly as she looked up to Raoul. Raoul didn't smile, however.  
  
"So that's all this is going to be? Passion? Lust? Nothing more?" he asked demandingly. Buri smiled gently.  
  
"I hope not. I hope that we can start again. I hope that we can be friends, like we were before we became lovers. But I also want something more out of it." Raoul looked away and let it go. Sometimes, it was better to leave things as they were. Buri was quiet for a while, then spoke.  
  
"Raoul? Do you still love Kel? Am I just someone that you're rebounding on?" she asked gently. Raoul thought about it and looked at her.  
  
"I'll always love Kel. Just like I'll always love you. But - I think I was rebounding on Kel after you. Just like she was rebounding on me. I told myself I was in love with her, but..." He paused. "Kel and I will always have a strange relationship. I think I needed her just as much as she needed me at that moment, just for solace and comfort. That was both our ways to get over our past and move on. My only worry is that Kel will go into another one of her gloomy fazes again and lock us all out. I'll have to handle it carefully, tomorrow."  
  
When Buri saw that he was finished, she nestled deeper into his embrace and relaxed. "As long as you're not doing something now that you're going to regret." He smiled, but his eyes were still troubled.  
  
"I just hope she'll be all right." Buri looked up at him and grinned reassuringly.  
  
"When tomorrow comes, you can worry about it. Until then, relax. You'll have plenty of time to fret over it then." Raoul held her tighter.  
  
"I suppose you're right. Goodnight, Buri," he said as the last candle in his room went out.  
  
"'Night," she answered. They remained in silence for a long time, until they both fell into a heavy, dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N: Wow. I actually wrote a chapter in which everyone is happy. Wow. I think I'm going to go fling myself off the Empire State building now. (What? It's just a train ride away, anyway!) I can't believe I did that. And there was fluff! NO!!!! I think something is more wrong with me than usual. Whatever. I hoped you liked it. There's only one more chapter left!! NO!!! My baby's almost done! There's an epilogue too, so I guess that counts for something. OH well. I hope Angel of the Storms isn't too mad at me. (Sorry! I couldn't just leave it like that between the two of them!) Anyways, please review. I love you guys. You're all so sweet. And read Search for the Six, if you haven't! I'm shamelessly advertising Kate's ff. Oh well. Oh, and be prepared. I challenged my friend to write a K/J. And no, "J" isn't who you think it is. *cough damn king cough* She's actually doing it too! Lol Well, I have to be off now. Got to go and... do something, I guess. Bye!  
  
*~Cami~*  
  
P.S I had made a mistake in the last chapter. All of the Moulin Rouge and Walk to Remember refs are in this chapter, so... 


	10. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: You would think we would have gone through this enough times! I don't own em'! If I did, I would be all rich and married and stuff! So leave me alone!

Thanks go to: purple_eyez04 (You should talk to my friend. She was so upset with me for "stooping" to putting MR and WtR refs lol), Mollie (squirrels are awesome. Do not diss them by saying they are just "cool." ^_^), not-just-another-blonde (look to the bottom), Epitaph Munku JGSPTV (see? I updated. Took me a while...), blank (yes, Kit was with Tanis. That doesn't stop me from hating her.), Tal, jesusfreak7777777 (I didn't kill anyone! YAY!), Jishoshojo (I saw men in tights! Yay!), Keita (hello. I really have nothing to say to you, weirdo. SO just read it. And then yell at me online for making it like this. So, just go right ahead. Yup. ...), Lady Arianna, Angel of the Storms (go read the outline. You'll get a kick out of it.), Jude (You are a strangeling. Seriously. And caffeine is not always good for you! Its stunts growth! Do you want to be a short red head like Alanna? Hm?? And that other caffeine rich drink you were telling me about probably isn't good for you. So you shouldn't drink that either. lol), ndblue123, White-Wolf (I didn't mean for you to feel guilty. It's just that, these people can scream very loud. OH well. You'll be happy with this chapter, hopefully.), tigerlily, Becky, LKH [Kate duh] (NEAL!!! DOM!! RAOUL!!! ALEX!!! GEORGE!!! *scratches head in thought* HUGH JACKMAN!!! JOREN!!!! YEAH!!!!!! *cough* Anyways, off to take my sedative.), Lady of the Lost, Chavi, Min (Baz is definitely one of the best directors out there. Boo Academy! Boo!), and Tris McGraw (yeah, I don't think that Raoul and Kel would have made it either. Oh well. NEAL!!!) 

A/N: Yes, I was trying to make Cleon sound kind of lovestruck in this chapter. So deal with it!

Rebound - Chapter 9 - (Slightly Comic) Goodbyes

Kel woke up the next morning with a feeling of content. Neal was draping a protective arm around her tightly; her head rested on his chest comfortably. Kel's lips subconsciously curved up to form a slight smile. Neal was such a possessive person. 

Neal stirred slightly and increased his hold on her. Kel closed her eyes, and lost herself in Neal's warmth...

Kel was jolted from her sleep by a jarring pounding sound coming from Neal's door. Groggily, Neal moaned.

"What in the name of bloody Mithros...?" he asked, half asleep. Sleepily, he looked down at Kel and grinned. "Hi," he said quietly. Kel let a small smile grace her lips until the pounding on the door returned. Neal moaned and rolled his eyes. Then, he looked at Kel. "I'll send whoever it is away, if you want."

Kel shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'll just stay here." Neal shrugged as Kel crawled off him. Standing up, he went to the door and opened it.

"Neal! This is great! She's not another court lady! She likes archery, and she actually has a grasp of strategy and tactics! I'm not going to be stuck marrying an idiot!" Cleon of Kennan yelled excitedly as he bounded into Neal's room. He didn't notice Kel in his fervor.

Neal stifled a yawn. "Cleon, what time is it?" he asked the younger man. Cleon looked confused for a minute, then answered. 

"Around 6:00," he answered cheerily. Neal snorted and pursed his lips together. 

"In the morning?" he asked, barely able to keep his voice down. Cleon grinned stupidly.

"Well, I was just excited. Neal, we talked all night! And she's-" Cleon stopped when he realized that a very tired looking Kel was sitting on Neal's couch. He raised an eyebrow. "Neal? Is there something here I should know about?" 

Neal shoved Cleon lightly on the shoulder. "It's nothing that concerns you. Now, please, can you explain what is going on in a somewhat rational manner?" Cleon still wouldn't take matters away from Kel, though.

"Neal, I swear to Mithros, if something happened-"

"Nothing happened, you big idiot. Now what is it?" Neal interjected, annoyed at the redheaded knight. Cleon frowned and looked at Kel, who was now getting up to stand. 

"Cleon," she said softly as she slowly stepped over to the two knights. Cleon gritted his teeth.

"Kel, if he did anything-"

"He didn't, Cleon. Now, can you please get to the point?" she snapped sharply. Cleon looked a bit put down. He had wanted to regain some of his pride by finally beating Neal, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen now. He shrugged it off, and smiled tightly. He looked from Neal to Kel, then back to Neal. 

"Erm, well, I just had wanted to tell Neal something, but..." His voice trailed off as he looked helplessly at the two of them. Kel looked annoyed. 

"Cleon, if it's about your betrothed, just say it. It's not going to make my feel uncomfortable in any way, shape or form, if that's what you're worried about," she growled at him. Cleon pulled back slightly; it wasn't like Kel to snap at anyone. 

"Well, it is, actually," he started reluctantly. When he saw that Neal and Kel were both waiting for him to go on, he grinned sheepishly. "Um, well, we, Kitiara and I, I mean, we got to talking, and I found out that she isn't just this stupid court person. She likes archery, and, Neal, she studies your grandfather's battles! We spent most of the night talking about all these amazing things! Oh..." Cleon's face acquired a dreamy look. "I just had to tell someone. I'm sorry for waking you two up..." he smiled slyly, raising an eyebrow at Kel and Neal both. They both looked at him with disgusted expressions on their faces. 

"Cleon, get over it," Neal grumbled as he made a move toward Cleon. Cleon backed away, holding up his hands in surrender. 

"All right, all right. Sorry. It's just that, erm..." Cleon's voice trailed off.

"Oh, get it over with, man! If you're going to say something, say it and be done with it!" Neal cried, throwing up his hands in exasperation. Kel stifled a laugh that had bubbled to her lips, while Cleon smiled tightly. 

"I just wanted you to know, that if anyone, I'm happy it's you, Neal. Take care of her, all right?" Cleon told him as he backed up towards the door. Neal nodded somberly and watched Cleon step into the doorway. 

Cleon nodded and smiled. "Well, sorry for bothering you all. Didn't mean anything by it. Good luck!" he said to the two of them as he left and shut the door behind him. (A/N: My friend said he sounded like Spike from Buffy here. What do you think?) 

Kel raised an eyebrow. "Good luck?" she said jokingly. Neal shrugged.

"With us, I suppose." Kel walked over to him and let him envelope her in his arms. 

"I'm glad there's an us," Kel said softly as she looked up at Neal. Neal simply smiled before he captured her lips with his own.

(A/N: God, I hate that. Not the part with Cleon, just the fluff at the end. I despise writing fluff. It makes me sick. Reading it, I don't mind, but this is just making me think I have no life just like the rest of you. I'M NOT ORIGINAL ANYMORE!!!!! WAHHH!!!!! *sniff* Anyways, go on with the story. I just had to say that.)

* ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Raoul awoke with a bit of a start. A flood of memories attacked him as he realized that Buri, his friend and former lover, was snuggled up closely to him, wrapping her arms around him vigilantly. A small chuckle came to Raoul's lips as he watched his comrade sleep. She was so much less dangerous this way; the worry lines that anxiety and battle had caused her disappeared, showing only a serene reminiscence of childhood long gone. 

Silently, he moved a hand to smooth down a piece of hair that had brushed over her face in sleep. Buri stirred lightly, but continued to slumber soundly. Raoul beheld his friend with a quiet comfort. She could make him feel so content in these days of madness.

Raoul moved the arm that Buri had claimed so possessively in sleep. A tingling feeling spread up from the tips of his fingers to his elbow, making him quiver ever so slightly. Just that bit was enough to awaken Buri from her sleep. She looked around, disoriented at first. Her gaze swept Raoul's rooms as she came to. Her glance ended when she saw Raoul, sitting next to her placidly.

She smiled widely at the sight of him. "Hey," she said quietly, with a tinge of slyness in her voice. Raoul matched her grin with his own, reaching over to touch her cheek.

"Good morning," he answered, raising an eyebrow impertinently. She snorted in quite an un-ladylike fashion before flinging her arms around him. Raoul sniggered helplessly as Buri scrutinized him intently. She looked reprovingly at him.

"Raoul?" she asked him. 

"Hm?" was his only reply. Buri flashed him a smile.

"Don't ruin the moment," she said before her lips hushed his laughs. Raoul returned her kiss warmly, causing passion and fire to scorch her lips. Buri moaned into his mouth, leaning against him more fully. 

Raoul finally broke the kiss a few moments later, smirking. Buri smacked his forehead playfully for his inability to stay serious for any sort of period of time, then grazed his cheek with her lips.

She slowly got to her feet. Raoul was still grinning saucily (A/N: I just had to put that word in lol) when he got up to meet her. Meeting her lips with his again, he conquered them for only a short period of time before she pulled away. 

"Mm," she sounded softly as she took his hands and kissed both of them. "What time is it?" Buri asked finally. 

Raoul shrugged. "I'm not sure. We could have slept late for once. And I must say, I don't think I can think of a more pleasant face to wake up to." Buri's face flushed, a bit embarrassed.

"Yes, yes. It's just that I was supposed to meet Evin to help with his new recruits. He's been having his fair share of pains from them, from what I can see," she explained to him. Raoul frowned. 

"What time were you supposed to be there?" Buri snickered.

"You think you would know what time the Riders' wake up for training after all this time," she said mockingly. "The same time as the King's Own, for all they're a lazy bunch of men."

Raoul gave Buri a mock glare, then broke out into a smile. "If that's the case, you should probably be going. And, of course, I'll just have to join you..." he said, mirth filling his voice.

Buri looked at him reprovingly and narrowed her eyes. "Raoul, you have to go talk to Kel! Now don't you loose your nerve now, you big sissy," she snapped at him. 

Raoul did his best to look serious. He truly did. However, he could not control the curve of his lips as they arched upward. "Sissy?" he asked, barely able to keep the amusement from his voice.

Buri slapped him on the arm lightly. "You know what I mean. Go talk to her, Raoul. You can meet me later for lunch at the Rider barracks." Raoul shrugged and grinned. 

"All right. But before you go there, you might want to change your clothes. People might start getting ideas if they see you in the same clothes for two days in a row," he said, his eyes glinting madly. 

Buri sighed. "Oh, shut up, Raoul. I have to go," she grumbled at him before turning to leave. Raoul took her arm and spun her around, giving her one last, breathtaking kiss before she left. Indeed, Buri did look quite dazed as she walked out of Raoul's rooms. 

Inside his rooms, Raoul laughed. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * 

After Neal kissed her quite thoroughly, Kel had left his rooms and headed toward her own. Humming a soft tune, she walked jovially in the direction of her quarters. They weren't nearly as big as Neal's. She was part of a minor fief, after all. Neal's family was one of the four founders of Tortall, along with Naxen, HaMinch, and Trebond. Her smaller quarters suited her, however, and anything had to be bigger than the tents she shared with the King's Own.

Kel knitted her eyebrows together and frowned thinking of the King's Own. Her thoughts inevitably led to Raoul. What would he think? Ever since that letter, Kel had been in a state of disorientation. The fact that Raoul loved her was completely unexpected. One night of lust usually doesn't constitute love. When you were friends for so long, however, she supposed that it was easier to fall in love in a shorter period of time. 

She had even gone so far as to think of running away for the third time in her life. The first time she had ran away was when Joren had picked on a much younger Merric of Hollyrose. She had righted that wrong, and gained a friend in the effort. The second time had gotten her into more trouble, when she had run away from the reality of her life and right into Raoul's arms. Running away another time--that would be the time that killed her. Going to fight Scanrans would only allow her to forget for a brief period of time. Sooner or later, she would end up back home at the palace, and when that happened, it would have been even harder to face Raoul. 

Still, how would she approach him? Raoul, for all that he was big and brawny, was a sensitive fellow at heart. It could just drive him over the edge if he didn't take it well. How was she to tell him and not hurt him at the same time?

Rounding the hall to her room, she stopped for a moment and leaned against the wall. 'This is all your fault,' a nasty, spiteful part of her mind told her. 'Nothing like this would have ever happened if you had just sucked it up and put on your Yamani face for one last time.'

Kel nodded mentally. It was her fault, although she had been fighting to admit it. It was her fault and no one else's; not Raoul's, not Cleon, and most especially not Neal's. She sighed. Things had been so much simpler when they were pages. Even when Kel was a squire, she had been able to sort out her life for the most part. The good part was that she now knew what she wanted. The question was: Who would she hurt in telling the truth?

Kel grimaced in thinking about it. She remembered Raoul right after his separation with Buri. He had not been a pretty sight. Although he had not drunken a stitch of alcohol, he was worse for wear; sometimes, Kel had seen him wandering the practice courts aimlessly, or lounging in his room looking at nothing in particular. It had worried her then, and it was worrying her now. Hopefully, Raoul would make a miraculous realization that he didn't love her and decide to move on with his life. 'Then again,' thought Kel, 'I've been having delusions of grandeur for the past week or so. What's to stop me now?' 

Kel heard someone clear their throat from her left. She frowned, and looked toward where the sound was coming. There, standing at the other end of the hallway, was Raoul. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * 

"Come on, recruits! Move faster! You'd better be running faster than that when a Scanran is behind you, thirsty for blood! Move it, move it, move it!" Buri yelled from her spot next to Evin Larse. Her successor grinned at her.

"Still love to keep it interesting, don't you, Buri?" She smiled at him.

"Always," she replied.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

(A/N: I just had to do that. You know, break the tension and all that. Plus, I wanted to hear you reactions. Or what I think would be your reactions if I had stopped there. Oh well. I wouldn't do that to you all. On with the story.)

* ~ * ~ * ~ * 

"Kel," Raoul said softly as he moved to come closer to her. Kel swallowed visibly; she thought she would have had more time to think of what she would tell him before actually seeing him. Clearing her throat, she began.

"Raoul. Ah--you're here. With me. In my hallway. How utterly pleasant," Kel said serenely, while inside, scrambling for the right words to say to him. Raoul looked away towards his feet and coughed. They stood there, for a moment, in uncomfortable, perennial silence. Finally, Kel spoke.

"Would you like to go and--um--talk? Inside? Or here, if you please." She glanced up at him, willing some kind of reaction from him. Instead, his face remained impassive. 

"Here's fine," he answered shortly. Kel gave a tight, weak smile and walked up closer to him. 

"All right. Raoul. Um--"

"On second thought, inside is good," he said, cutting her off. His dark eyes held her gaze for a split second then broke away when Kel fumbled inside her breeches for her keys. She moved to open the door and put the wrong key in the door. Kel smiled sheepishly as she floundered with the keys.

"Damn, clumsy. I was never good wit--" 

"Here," Raoul said in as he helped her open the door. His voice was surprisingly gentle and caring, almost the way it was before this whole big mess started. Kel looked up at him wordlessly as he opened the door and motioned for her to go inside. Kel did so and Raoul shut the door behind him, not bothering to lock it.

Kel gestured for him to sit down on one of the chairs or couches that littered her main quarters. Obligingly, Raoul sat on a couch and cleared his throat, a silent askance for her to sit with him. The younger woman moved to the other side of the two cushion couch and occupied herself with looking at her feet. Raoul did the same. (A/N: Notice how people are coughing or clearing their throats a lot? That's because my throat is in desperate need of clearing, but the froggie in it won't seem to go away. Eugh) 

Finally, Kel spoke. "Raoul, I want you to know beforehand, I didn't want any of this to happen, but it did. So now that it did, be can either accept it, or--well--not accept it. The former will be more beneficial to everyone, I believe, and well--" Raoul raised a hand, motioning for her to stop.

"Kel, do you still want to be with me?" he asked firmly, but with a hint of urgency in his voice. Kel swallowed and sighed. 

Very slowly, she began. "No. Not anymore," she grimaced and chanced a look up at him. His face was apathetic. She went on. "I know that I had wanted to, back in the beginning, but, well, truthfully, I spoke with Lady Alanna and I agree with her. I was rebounding off you, Raoul, and I know that it was heartless for me to do, but I just had no one else to turn to--" Suddenly, abruptly, Raoul began to laugh. He chuckled softly, while Kel scowled. "What's so funny?" she demanded. 

"You spoke with Lady *Alanna*?" he asked incredulously. "About--*us*? Do you have any idea how--dangerous that can be?" His eyes began to water. "Do you know anything about Alanna's history with men? Anything at all?" Kel glowered at her former knight master.

"Of course I do. That's precisely *why* I went to her. Because she was in a situation similar, where she had to choose between two men--" Kel suddenly stopped, mentally berating herself for letting that go. Raoul stopped laughing abruptly.

"Choosing? Why would you have to choose? Choose between who?" he demanded. Kel edged away a bit and looked at him prudently. She cocked her head to the side and sighed helplessly.

"Well--you. And, um..." Kel bit her lip. "And Neal," she said, firmer this time. Raoul raised an eyebrow. Keeping his face almost Yamani like in nature, he spoke.

"Who did you choose?" he asked firmly. Kel looked up at him with sad eyes that pleaded with him. 

"Raoul, it was nothing against you--" 

"You chose Neal," he said simply. Kel grimaced and met his eyes. "You chose Neal," he repeated for a second time. Unexpectedly, he began to laugh again. Kel winced. "You chose Neal," he repeated over and over again, tears coming to his eyes. 

Kel looked at him, slightly perturbed. He wasn't stopping. He just kept laughing. And laughing. What was so funny?

"So you don't love me?" Raoul asked, mirth still flooding his voice. Kel nodded and looked down. This only made Raoul laugh harder. This time, Kel got annoyed. 

"Just what is so funny?" she inquired demandingly. Raoul went forward and cupped her chin with his fingers.

"I don't love you either," he said softly, with a simple smile on his lips. Kel looked at him in alarm.

"But--in the letter, you had said--"

"Kel." Raoul silenced her by putting his big palm over her mouth. "You said it yourself. We were rebounding off of each other. That's all there is to it. If it made me momentarily weaker, then well, it did. I don't love you, and you don't love me. It all works out in the end." Kel drew back from his palm and knitted her eyebrows together.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked inquiringly. Raoul blushed slightly. Kel raised an eyebrow at his change in demeanor. 

"Ahm... well, I had a talk with Buri--" Kel cut him off with a laugh. 

"You two are back together?" Raoul's blush deepened. He nodded and pursed his lips together in a tight smile. "You know I'm going to tease you about this," she said, her lips curved in a perpetual smile. 

Raoul scowled. "Just like I'm going to tease you about Sir Meathead," he retorted.

Kel looked at him for a moment, then frowned. "You are a bad man," she told him matter-of-factly. Raoul snorted and leaned over to give Kel a hug. Kel met his embrace warmly, not stiffening or pulling back. She buried her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes, thinking that just a few days ago, she wouldn't have thought this possible. 

Finally, Raoul pulled back. He was grinning, as always. Kel smiled back at him and Raoul stood up. 

"This is goodbye, then?" he asked. Kel shook her head. 

"In the way that you mean, yes, it is. But our friendship will always be there," she answered. Raoul shrugged.

"I already knew that. I'm glad you do too," he made a move for the door, but stopped. "Kel, do you think we should talk with anyone about this?" Kel sighed.

"To the people that know, well, not much we can do there. It would be better if we didn't tell anyone else, though, if we don't want to get shredded up by the court gossips." Raoul snorted. 

"It's too late for that," he answered. "They've apparently been talking about us already. A couple of them saw us kissing." Kel raised an eyebrow. 

"Now, whose fault is that?" Raoul grinned sheepishly and shrugged. He looked at her one last time, then made for the door. 

Opening it, he didn't look at her when he said, "bye, Kel." He slipped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

Kel's heart ached slightly. She hoped things wouldn't change too much the next time she saw him. Then again, this confrontation had proven that Raoul was still the same old Raoul, always cracking jokes. 

'He'll always be able to make me smile,' she thought wistfully. Smiling tightly, she stood up and walked over to where she had kept Raoul's letter. It was in a beautiful porcelain box, with designs of flowers etched along the edged. Her mother had sent it to her from her latest time in the Isles. She would be coming back soon, along with Shinko and Yuki. 

She frowned at the thought of Yuki, then put it aside. Whatever happens will happen when it does. She shouldn't worry herself over it now, when there was nothing she could do about it.

Opening the box, she carefully took out Raoul's letter and fingered it gently. For a moment, she was tempted to read it again. When she had first gotten it, she had re-read it countless time, scrutinizing every detail of the letter. Shaking her head firmly, she took the letter over to the hearth, placed it on the ground, and started the fire. 

It was smoldering in minutes, the flames licking at Kel heatedly. Carefully, she picked the letter up and held it in her hand. Swallowing almost painfully, she threw the letter into the fire. 

Kel watched the parchment burn, riveting her eyes to the spot. This was her final goodbye to whatever romantic relationship she had had with Raoul. Her eyes were sad as she watched the only real piece of poetry a man had sent her burn. 

When the letter had finished burning, she turned away from the hearth and let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. It was a sad goodbye, but it had to be done. If she had held onto anything of their relationship, the worst she could have done was kept that letter. 

Sighing, she doused the fire. She didn't want her rooms aflame while she was out.

Stepping into the hallway and locking the door behind her, she started off on at brisk walk. On the bright side, the goodbye she had suffered with Raoul was brightened by the prospect of her future with Neal. 

'My future with Neal,' Kel thought. She smiled. 'I like the sound of that.'

(A/N: Wow, that was a crappy ending. I couldn't think of anything else, sorry. I had been sitting her at my computer for about 15 minutes before I decided to do that for an ending. Ending... that means that my baby's done!!! *sigh* Well, I guess it had to happen someday... *wistful sigh* Anyways... I know it's crap, you don't have to tell me. It's all fluffy and boring and stuff. I just couldn't think of a better way to wrap it up! Well, I could have had Jon (or Cleon...) jump off a cliff, and that would have made it SOOOO much better, but I don't think it would have really fit. The reason why I made Cleon all happy was because I feel sorry for him, always being stuck with a real bitch for a betrothed. And since I didn't entirely develop her already, I figured I could give her a slightly more 3-D personality. Whatever. The part with Neal was fluffy, I know this. I couldn't help it. I wanted to make it fluffy. I started getting all squealy when I was writing it. And the part with the letter burning thing was really hard for me to write. Not that it took me a long time, it was just painful, seeing them finally over. *sniff* RAOUL!!!!! *sobs* Anyways, hope you liked it. It took me long enough. If it makes you feel any better, it's 12 pages long. So you'll have even more reading material. Yeah. Please be supportive of my crappy ending and review. I know you've already done so much for me, but I'm just asking this one last time. And possibly another time if I go and write the epilogue. If I force myself to do it. Hopefully, I will. 

Oh, and here's something I thought you guys would like. This is the original outline for Rebound. See if you cracked up as bad as I did when I was reading it.

Chapter 1 - Kel and Raoul get together

Chapter 2 - Morning after; Kel regrets; Raoul convinces her that their relationship is good; takes her out for breakfast; kisses her; some court ladies find out.

Chapter 3 - News spreads, Jon confronts Raoul; Neal confronts Kel; gets jealous.

Chapter 4 - Cleon returns a married man; talks to Neal and tells him that if wants Kel, he has to fight for her.

Chapter 5 - Kel and Raoul talk; decide to continue relationship; Kel talks to Cleon about Raoul.

Chapter 6 - Neal confronts Raoul and tells him he's too old for Kel; Raoul gets angry; Kel convinces herself she's over Cleon and meets his new wife.

Chapter 7 - Raoul tells Buri; Kel and Raoul talk

This is the one that's realllllly funny...

Chapter 8 - Months go by; Raoul proposes; Kel rejects him because she doesn't want to get trapped.

That's all I had of the outline. Pretty funny, huh? I thought so too. Of course, now Angel of the Storms is going to yell at me for not keeping Kel and Raoul together like in the outline, but oh well. Anyways, I must go post this now. I hope you liked my crappy ending!

Much love,

Stana (I've adopted that name from Jude. Thanx lol)

P.S. To my psychopath sister:

Captain Neal will get Kel high tonight

And take her to her special isle

Captain Neal will get Kel by tonight

Just a little push, and she'll be smiling!

Oh, and:

Kel may be right 

Neal may be crazy 

Oh! But it just may be a lu--unatic Kel's looking for! 

Turn out the lights! 

Don't try to save me. 

Kel may be wrong, but all Neal knows is she may be right!!! 

MOOHAHAHA!!!!


	11. Losing Grip

Disclaimer: I don't own em. Actually I own Neal. He's my husband. So there, Jelena! Grrr... YES! I OWN NEAL!!!!! DON'T ANYONE FORGET IT!!! Heh... the sad thing is that whenever anyone says Neal is theirs, or Neal is married to them, I get incredibly jealous. Obsessed much?

A/N: OMG. I just typed f**k into the computer and on the thesaurus, it came up as fuddy-duddy. Ack. 

Thanks go to: 

__

Rae: Well. That was nice. You could at least tell me HOW that sucked so I can possibly improve it. *shrugs* Oh well. Whatever.

Midnight Maiden: I think I actually read that fic and it was good! I usually despise K/C but I remember it being good in yours. Sorry if it was similar, but the thought actually never crossed my mind. I actually got it from a really sappy K/J that was... erm… a bit disturbing, but oh well. Thanks for reviewing!

Keita: Of course it's not over! It will never be over, knowing me... Thanks for beta reading! And thanks for reviewing, but my gratitude is sorta a given, ne?

Chachachica: HI!!! Here ya go. It's not an epilogue though, cuz I've decided it would not be the last chapter. So... heh... go read!

Kate: Hope you liked your cameo. Put it in there just for you. ^_^ I would go through our hot guys list, but I DO want to finish this tonight. Hurry up with S4tS!!! It's taking a loooong time! ^_^

White-wolf: *sigh* That would be cool if he jumped off a cliff... heh...

Tris McGraw: Heh, thanks! K/R would probably never last anyway. Ack, why am I saying this? Oh well. Whatever. 

Ndblue123: Well. There you have it.

JUDIE!!!!: Lol. Do NOT do something mean to my Neal. I mean it. I will do bodily harm to you if you do. ^_^ And yes, you are a strangeling. And you should still really lay off the caffeine drinks. 

Min: OMG!!! THE EPILOGUE WAS SO GOOD!!!! I FEEL SO SPECIAL THAT I GOT TO READ IT!!! Heh... lol. I have to go... take a sedative or something now...

Camp Writer: See? I continued. ^_^

Lady Arianna: Well, it ended up having 2 more chapters instead of just a epilogue. Aren't you happy?

Jishoshojo: I just emailed you so I have nothing to say. ^_^ 

Clarylissa: heh... I fixed that fluffy thing this chapter... or at least I think so...

Tigerlily: No need to get upset! You people have given me such a guilt trip that I HAD to write more. Heh... thanks for reviewing!

The Pen Mage: Wow. You reviewed a lot of chapters. Wow. Thank you so much! It would have been nice if Cleon jumped off a cliff, but just plain unrealistic. And then I would have to deal with everyone's emotions about his death (wild drunk raves till 8 in the morning) and it would be very time consuming. Heh... thanks again!

Lady Arabian Knight: Heh... I am writing more, as you can see. Thanks for reviewing!

Queenofilangees: Yes. I have been known to write different things. Wait till my next fic... *evil grin*

Jelena: Like I said on my profile, I'm not putting the rest of your name. It simply isn't true. Ah, Neal is so cute. And I'm not ending it like that, don't worry. See? The whole thing with this chapter means that there is more to read! Heh... not going to get into our little weird routine cuz it'll take too much space. ^_^

RoseGoddess9: Yeah, it was a bit fast. I realize that when I look back and read it. Oh well. Thanks for the review!

Kenta Divina: HIYA! Heh. I'm glad Neal won too. Imagine Kel and Raoul trying to live together as a married couple. No. Just... no. Heh… thanks for reviewing!

Thekeeperofthewords: Thank you for YOUR reviews. I realize that about your story now, although it would have been cool to have another psychopath doing a K/R. *sigh* Oh well. Bye!

The One Who Dreams: Thanks about the angst and romance. Ahh, imagine me as a romance novelist? Eek. Kate would most likely kill me. And when I'm 40 or something and my mom's reading it, she'd be like... Stacey? What is this about NC-17? Heh... babbling. I have to stop doing that... 

Arctic Princess: Thank you so much! Oh, I have yet to email you back, but I will do so after I finish posting this. 

**__**

Rebound - Chapter 10 - Losing Grip

She could feel herself losing it. He was sliding his hand under her tunic. He was doing it very stealthily, too. So that, when you suddenly found yourself naked in front of him you would sit there and wonder how all your clothes were lying on the floor. 

He stopped kissing her and grinned. She looked at him with a scowl on her face. Her frustration, however, she supposed, made him grin even wider before he bent over and kissed the hollow of her throat.

She felt herself shiver. It was never like this before. All the other times had been hard and abrupt. It was never like that with Neal. 

Kel found herself whimpering involuntarily. Wanting - more. Hoping for more. Neal always gave her hope. None of the others had done that just by kissing her. Neal made her constantly think of things that were fantastic, yet attainable, and made her work for them. That was what she loved about him...

"Kel." Neal's voice was raspy against her throat. He had stopped kissing her and looked up. Somehow they had managed to lie down on his bed. 

__

'Funny,' Kel thought. '_The last thing I remember was being at the welcome back ball for Shinko. How did we get here?'_

"Kel, we have to stop. I swear, if we don't stop now I won't be able to." Neal looked up at her intently, his eyes hazed, breath shallow. "Kel," he said as he rested his head on her collarbone, breathing heavily. Suddenly, the skin of her collarbone looked very enticing to him. He trailed soft kisses on her chest, gradually moving slowly downward. His hands moved like a mage's should: always delicate, but with a precise nature that made them strong, capable. They grazed her hips, her stomach, and finally rested on the sides of her breasts. Kel shivered, and in doing so, came to her senses. 

"Neal," she said softly. She touched the sides of his head. "Neal," she said more firmly, raising his eyes up to meet hers. They were dark with passion and lust for her, but she wouldn't give in. "No," she said quietly, but soundly. Neal swallowed, and finally realized what she had said. 

"Right." He nodded and rolled off of her, exhaling rapidly at first, then slowly. They sat there for a moment, the candlelight flickering softly in the confines of his bedroom. Everything was silent except for the two of them, everything in the world was gone, void save for them. 

It had been weeks since the entire episode with Raoul. All had moved on for the most part. Raoul was happy with Buri, Kel was happy with Neal, and the court gossips were busy talking about Lady Katharine's rather peculiar behavior whenever she saw Sergeant Domitan. She seemed to be always tackling him. (A/N: I put that in for you Kate. You're just so sweet! I needed to give you something good after your pants ripping, messing up your knee in practice, etc.) 

Kel had firmly maintained her ideals about waiting for Yuki to come back before having sex. Neal wasn't making it easy, though. Was he always this charming? It made it hard for Kel to resist him, acting this way. She hadn't meant to end up in a tight, heated embrace with him when she left the welcome back party held for Shinkokami. She just had. She couldn't say that she minded all that much. 

It was just that nagging feeling of guilt that always overtook her when she was kissing him...

Neither spoke for a long while. Finally, Neal propped himself onto one elbow to look at her. She was facing the ceiling, eyes wide open, as if in a trance. Slowly, she turned her head to look at him. She was a pale white in the dimly lit room. Her hair matted from sweat, hands trembling slightly. Her hazel eyes flicked to Neal. He held her gaze deftly. 

She was the one who looked away, back at the ceiling. She continued to look at it for what seemed a very long time, until she sat up. 

"Neal," she started. "Did you happen to see Yuki during the ball?" Neal flinched, but it was too dark for Kel to see it. He swallowed.

"At a distance, only. She was - busy. Tending to Shinkokami. She was by her side the entire night. And everyone else was too crowded by the princess to let me slip in and get Yuki off to the side," he explained. 

"Oh." They sat there in silence for another moment or two. 

"When are you going to tell her?" Kel asked him. Neal pursed his lips in thought.

"I had hoped to tell her tonight to get it over with, but... she was busy. Tomorrow, I hope. I don't think I can take much more of this." 

Kel sighed deeply. "Me neither." It was silent again, until Kel finally said, "I better go." 

Getting up from the bed, she picked up the tunic that must have come off somewhere along the line. Frowning, she put it back on as Neal watched. 

"Do you have to?" he asked. Kel looked at him. 

"What if Yuki comes in to talk to you? I don't think you really want her to find out this way." Neal raised an eyebrow. 

"As if you do. She's your friend too, Kel. She's going to be angry at both of us, you know." Kel suddenly became livid. 

"Don't you think I know that? She's going to hate me, because of something I can't even control. It wasn't exactly my choice to fall in love with you, you know," she snapped at him. Neal frowned and sat up. Standing, he took her hands in his and gently fingered them. Then, he smiled.

"Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end. You'll see." He kissed her soundly, then grinned. "Did I ever tell you that you worry too much?" Kel gave out an exasperated sigh and shook her head. 

"Are you ever going to grow up?"

"Not if I can help it," he murmured into her ear. She shivered again, and Neal smirked. Pulling her into his arms, he pulled his lips over hers; tongues flicked in and out of mouths when a sharp knock on the door overcame them.

Kel let out a whole string of Yamani curses. Neal did quite well himself, too. Kel patted Neal's hair down and straightened his tunic. "Now, whoever it is, act perfectly normal. Don't do anything stupid. I know that's hard for you, but deal with it," Kel told Neal as she straightened herself up.

Neal feigned a hurt look. "Me? Do something stupid? How could you think that of me, mademoiselle Keladry? When have _I_ ever done something... dare I say... _stupid_?" Kel raised an eyebrow, which only made him laugh. "Now quit fussing. Let me answer the door." Kel sighed. Neal was indeed hopeless. 

Neal walked to the door, Kel right behind him. She ended up pulling the back of his tunic straight just before he opened the door. 

"Yuki." 

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Yuki, being a Yamani, had their trademark calm composure. She was able to contain her feelings into a small, tiny bubble, where no one would ever be able to see them. When she had saw Neal after months she had barely batted an eye. She had her duty to Shinko, first and foremost. She needed to help her fend off the bloodthirsty gossips that had surrounded her the minute they had set foot on Tortallan shores. They could be rather pushy, after all. During the ball, she had glanced at Neal, to find him staring at her rather peculiarly. She had smiled at him, but he had just given her that same, strange look before turning away to talk to some of his friends. She had found that he was doing most of the talking with his best friend, Keladry, and Owen of Jesslaw, who was to be knighted in three short months. He had avoided her gaze for the rest of the ball, and had left with Kel before she could approach him.

It had taken Yuki and Shinko much of the night to conveniently stray away from the sights and sounds of the party. Yuki had walked Shinko to her room and bid her goodnight rather shortly. Shinko had noticed her abrupt nature and had given Yuki a sly grin before turning in.

She had walked to his rooms with barely contained anticipation. How many times she had fiddled with her kimono and fixed her hair along the way she could not remember. All she knew now was that Neal was standing in front of her, Kel behind him, smiling almost nervously at her. 

"Yuki," Neal said breathlessly. Yuki gave him a small smile of things to come before she turned to Kel. 

"Kel," she said before embracing her old friend. "How good it is to see you after so long."

Kel returned her embrace almost jerkily. _'Odd_,'thought Yuki, '_that she would be uncomfortable. It's probably just the unnatural heat in this room. Yes, that's it.' _(A/N: blame it on the English papers! That, and CHIPMUNKS! MOOHAHAHA!!!) 

Kel withdrew from Yuki and gave her a tight smile. For a moment, the three of them stood there in bitter formality until Yuki broke the silence.

"Well. Perhaps we should go inside and you two-" she grabbed Neal and Kel by the elbows and pulled them into Neal's rooms "-can tell me what's happened in the past few months." Sitting herself down on a couch, she watched Kel and Neal space themselves as far apart as possible, Neal on a chair on the left of the room, Kel on a sofa on the right. 

'_Aren't they acting peculiar. I hope they didn't have a fight,' _Yuki thought. She smiled at them. "So, what's been going on lately?"

Kel and Neal exchanged nervous looks. "Well," Kel began. "You know war with Scanra has been declared." Yuki nodded her head solemnly. News had reached the Yamani Isles just a couple of weeks ago. From what she had heard, it wasn't looking the best for the Tortallans. The king had hoped for a raised in spirits through the royal wedding. So far, it had seemed to work.

"Are you going to be called away?" Yuki asked, suddenly troubled. She was looking at Kel, but you could tell that her question was directed towards Neal. 

"The king hasn't assigned us so far," Neal answered. He met Yuki's gaze evenly, void of emotion. Yuki would have almost said he was looking at her coldly. Then again, that just wasn't the Neal she knew.

"Oh," Yuki replied. They sat there stoically for a few moments before Yuki spoke again. "Has anything else noteworthy happened while I was gone? Surely, something." 

Neal gave a weak but mischievous smile. "Kel and Raoul had a tryst," he said smoothly. Both Kel and Yuki looked at Neal in shock and abhorrence, before he laughed shakily and held his hands up. "Hey, just kidding. I'm only kidding. Never mind." 

Yuki shook her head at her lover's maturity. Or lack there of. 

"Anything else that's actually true?" she asked. 

Kel and Neal glanced at each other before looking at Yuki nervously. 

__

'Damn it,' Kel thought, angry at herself. '_I didn't expect Yuki to come so soon! I thought that Neal and I would have at least had time to make sure everything was perfect before we had to tell her! Well, as perfect as it could be, considering the fact that we were going to tell her that her lover is in love with her best friend,' _Kel mused sarcastically.

Yuki looked at the two with confused eyes. What were they so nervous about? Did something happen? 

"What's wrong? Kel? Neal? Is there something I should know about?" 

Kel swallowed hard. She saw Neal run lean fingers through his hair out of the corner of her eye. _'He always does that when he's nervous.' _She smirked inwardly._ 'That, or when he's flirting,' _Kel thought, bemused. Mentally shaking her head, she turned to face Yuki. 'I_t's now or never.'_

"Yuki, things have changed since you left." Kel was surprised to hear Neal's voice. She glanced at him, but didn't interrupt. "You were gone for a long time. Certain - emotions that I have - they've changed." 

Yuki suddenly pulled back in the couch she was sitting on. '_What is he talking about? I hope nothing is too wrong.' _

"Neal?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"Yuki - I've had a lot of time on my hands lately." He paused. 

Yuki crossed her arms together, frowning. '_What is he getting to?_' 

"And I've had time to think. About us. About our relationship. About what you mean to me-" 

"Neal." Yuki abruptly got up. "Don't you think we should discuss something like this in private?" she asked almost angrily.

"No Yuki! I have to say this now! Do not dismiss this and say that we'll talk about this later!" Neal raged at her. 

Yuki, clearly taken aback, sat back down on the couch. She looked from Neal to Kel, then back to Neal, then to Kel again. She pulled away quite rapidly, eyes never leaving Kel's. Suddenly, they narrowed. 

"Gods," she breathed. "Of all the women out there, I never would have thought I would have lost him to you." 

Kel stood up in one rapid, fluid motion. "Yuki, if I knew this was going to happen-"

"Shut up, Kel." Kel sat back down and looked at her feet shamefully. Wordlessly, Yuki stood up and left the room, heels clicking on the stone floor after her. 

A/N: Heh... I'm making this short, just so I can get something out. I like it. The beginning part was... erm... interesting. Obviously, I've decided to write more than one chapter. This'll be chapter 10. Then they're be a chapter 11, where hopefully (HOPEFULLY!) everything will be wrapped up. I know it's short, and I could have probably finished the entire story in a couple more pages (well, a little more than a couple), but I really wanted to get this out to you. I felt so bad, not giving you, my faithful reviewers anything. ^_^ It's so messed up. I've had writer's block for about... 2 or 3 weeks now. And then, as a lot of you know, I wrote a K/D songfic (TOTAL FLUFF!) which got rid of it. That was Sunday. Since then, I have gotten 16 hours of sleep in the past three days because I had a HUGE English report due today. And now it's done and I don't have to worry about it. Heh... Now I can write more! Yes! Lol. Anyways, what did you think of it? This beginning part might have been a bit confusing to some, but basically, Shinko has just come back from the Yamani Isles and there was a ball in her honor. Kel, Neal, and Yuki attended, but Neal wasn't able to talk to Yuki because she was busy with Shinko. Kel and Neal leave, but somehow find themselves in a passionate embrace (Heh...) on the way to Neal's rooms. They enter his rooms, make out a lot, and the rest is history. ^_^ Anyway, I have to go send this to someone to beta read now, so I'm gonna let you stop reading total jibberish. ^_^ Love ya all, and please forgive me for making it so short!

Much love,

Stacey (since practically everyone knows my real name anyway.) 


End file.
